


Une après midi paisible

by MiniLucy_Stilinski24



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniLucy_Stilinski24/pseuds/MiniLucy_Stilinski24
Summary: Kagami et Kuroko sont de sorti dans la ville voisine est tombent sur deux personnes familière. Que se passera t-il et les deux as vont-ils réussir à s'entendre sans trop se battre?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 10





	Une après midi paisible

Kagami était sorti avec kuroko cette après midi, il faisait beau, c’était les vacances d’été ils n’avaient donc pas de devoir à rendre, ils s'entraînaient de temps en temps avec l’équipe bien que pour la plus part ils faisaient leur propre entraînement de leur côtés. Ils avaient gagner la winter cup, mais cela ne voulais pas dire qu’ils devaient se relâcher, les nationale allait être epic, et très difficile à gagner. 

Kagami lui même ne se reposerais pas tant qu'il n'aura pas la capacité de battre Aomine Daiki en 1 vs 1, c'était son but pour le moment, et après il affrontera les plus grands d'Amériques. C'était la chose qui lui donnait envie de se lever tous les matins, savoir qu'il doit s'améliorer pour battre ces monstres et génies du basket, c'était cette adrénaline qu'il recherchait toujours et il était content de l'avoir trouvé au Japon.

Ils étaient sorti dans la ville d’à côté pour se détendre un peu, dans une tenue décontractée, un short large et un débardeur noir. Il aurait sûrement dut opter pour une autre couleur au vu de la chaleur environnante, le soleil était étouffant à tel point que le simple fait de marcher devenait impossible pour Kuroko. Le plus petit essayait de le cacher, mais il le voyait bien, sa respiration était superficiel et il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer par terre à n'importe quel moment. 

-On ferais peut-être mieux de s’arrêter quelques minutes à l’ombre et d’acheter une glace pour se rafraîchir, tu semble sur le point de t'écrouler à n’importe quel moment.

Kuroko le dévisagea quelques seconde comme s’il ne le voyait pas vraiment, ses yeux absents, avant de hochet la tête doucement.  
C’était des fois affligeant de voir à quel point sa condition physique était faible, mais en même temps c’était sa force. Du moins sur le terrain. Parce que là tout de suite, c’était juste affligeant.

Il semblait pouvoir mourir à n’importe quel moment à cause des rayons du soleil. Et s’ils continuaient de marcher comme ça au milieu des rues sans but, il se pourrait bien qu’il finisse par porter le plus petit sur son dos. Et lui même se sentait un peu plus faible à cause de la température donc il préférait éviter cette situation.  
Kagami aperçu un marchand de glace un peu plus loin, ils y en avait beaucoup dans les rues, surtout celles-ci remplis de centre commerciales et de restaurants. Il y avait une foule énorme dans les rues, tous le monde profitait de leur été, avec leurs amis, leur famille. Ce qui ne faisait que rajouter encore plus de chaleur, il détestait quand les gens le frôlait lorsqu'il marchait, il ne voulait pas de leur chaleur corporelle et de leur transpiration.

Il n’était pas spécialement fan de la foule, être entourée de gens qu’il ne connaissait pas, collé à eux malgré la chaleur, c’était un sentiment désagréable mais pour une certaine raison Kuroko lui avait casser les pieds pour venir ici. Il était pourtant rare que son ombre prennent des décisions et veuille aller à un endroit en particulier alors il n’avait pas pousser plus que ça, mais ils étaient assez loin de chez eux et il n'avait aucune raison de pourquoi.

-Kagami-kun si tu ne bouge pas je vais te laisser te faire piétiner au milieu de tout le monde. Dit Kuroko le faisant sursauter parce qu’il l’avait perdu de vu. Il tiqua d’agacement, il détestait quand le plus petit faisait ça, et il était presque sur que ça le faisait marrer l’enfoiré.

-Comment veux-tu que quelqu’un m’écrase, je fais 1metre 88… réplique t-il ahuris, contrairement à toi les gens me remarque généralement quand ils sont autour de moi.

Ce n’était pas forcément une bonne chose, que se soit sa taille imposante, ses cheveux bicolores, ses yeux rouges, ses sourcils coupés en deux, ou simplement son aura sauvage, les gens avaient tendance à l’agresser pour rien et lui chercher des noises, alors que quelqu’un comme Kuroko passait inaperçu et se faufilait dans ce genre de foules sans problèmes.

Kagami n’était pas vraiment du genre à ce battre. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement se battre mais si quelqu’un venait le faire chier il n’hésiterait pas à se défendre et à décocher quelques coups.

Il se dirigea vers le stand de glace, poussant quelques personnes sur son passage avec autant de délicatesse que possible, il n’était pas non plus quelqu’un d’impoli, et rejoignit son ami qui l’attendait pour régler la note.

Kuroko prit une popsicle bleu turquoise de la couleur de ses cheveux comme à son habitude, kagami lui opta pour deux glaces italienne vanille fraise, il n’avait pas particulièrement faim mais il savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que son estomac monstrueux ne se réveille.

Ils s’assirent sur un banc à l’ombre, surpris d’en trouver un libre avec tout le monde qui passait dans les environs et se détendirent quelques minutes pour profiter des quelques brisés fraîche et de leurs glace. Ca faisait bien 3 heures qu'ils marchaient partout dans la ville sous la chaleur et entre toutes ces personnes et il était épuisé par tout cela.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m’a traîné ici de tous les endroit, il y a beaucoup trop de monde et il fait beaucoup trop chaud, on aurait aussi bien fait de rester chez moi à regarder un match de basket. Grommela t-il en prenant une bouchée conséquente de sa glace, réduisant celle ci de moitié en un seul croc.

Il fit une petite grimace de douleur quand le froid atteignit son cerveau et lui donna une petite migraine qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il avait oublier que les glace avait ce genre d’effet quand il en prenait trop d’un coup.

Kuroko lui lança un regard blasé, bien que des fois il se demandait si ce n’était pas son regard par défaut, en prenant un tout petit morceau de sa propre glace. À ce train là il aurait finit ses deux glaces avant celle de son ami.

-Nous avons regarder des match presque toute la semaine, je me suis dit que nous pouvions faire quelque chose d’autre aujourd’hui.

-D’accord. Mais pourquoi aussi loin de la maison.

-Se plaindre ainsi n’est tellement pas à ton image Kagami-kun, Toko est une belle ville. Il y a un terrain de basket un peu plus loin si tu t’ennuie vraiment.

-Ce n’est pas une question d’ennui, mais de chaleur, tu es toi-même à deux doigt de tomber dans les pommes… réplique t’il en roulant des yeux, observant un peu autour de lui. Et c'était vrai, ce n'est pas qu'il s'ennuyait, il aimait bien sortir avec son ami comme ça, mais pas dans ces circonstances. Et puis il ne se voyait pas vraiment courir et sauter pour mettre des paniers sous cette chaleur, rien que d'y penser il en fut encore plus épuisé. 

Ils restèrent sur deux banc pendant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu’à ce qu’un cri attire leur attention, d’après l’intensité c’était une fille et en effet en fouillant la foule du regard il trouvèrent la raison de tout ce boucan.  
Certaines personnes c’était arrêtés surprises, d'autres continuaient de marcher imperturbable dans leur propre univers. Et au milieu de tout cela, Momoi satsuki, par terre, se frottant doucement le visage qui avait cogner contre le sol de façon assez violente. Elle ne semblait pas sur le point de pleurer mais elle ne semblait pas aller bien non plus.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir les deux garçon se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de la scène avant de remarquer une autre personne familière.

-Oy satsuki, ça va ?  
Aomine se tenait juste à côté d’elle debout dans un débardeur blanc, et un pentalon noir. Comment ce gars pouvait-il porter un pantalon avec ce temps ? Il ne semblait même pas souffrir de la chaleur.

Il la regardait de haut comme il le faisait toujours mais son ton comportait une légère inquiétude cachée derrière la surprise.  
La jeune fille se mis en position assise, dans un t-shirt simple avec une panthère dessus, qui semblait pourtant beaucoup trop grand pour elle, tombant jusqu’au milieu de ses cuisses. En dessous un short bleu qui s’arrêtait à peut prêt au même endroit.

-Je crois que mon talon s’est cassé, cria telle réduisant en bouillis l’ouïe des personnes les plus proches qui décidèrent de les laisser tranquille et faisant grimacer Aomine qui roula des yeux à son comportement enfantin.

Kagami regarda Kuroko, incapable de dire ce qu’ils devaient faire, devaient-ils aider la jeune fille, il semblait que Aomine n’était pas vraiment sur le point de lui venir en aide de sitôt, mais Kuroko ne quitta pas la paire des yeux, avec un sourire amusé malgré la situation. La pauvre fille était désespérément amoureuse de lui mais il ne semblait pas du tout lui rendre la pareille.

-Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’a toi-même, répliqua Aomine en roulant des yeux, les bras sur sa poitrine, qui mets des talons en sachant que nous allions marcher toute la journée ? C’est de la torture, je suis même étonné que tu ne soit pas tombée avant baka.

-Dai-chan tu es tellement méchant. Je crois que je me suis fait une entorse.

Il soupira lourdement avant de lui tendre une main pour l’aider à se relever. Cette scène semblait tout à fait normal et pourtant Kagami avait l’impression de violer leur intimité, ça le mettait mal à l’aise. Et même en sachant cela il n’arrivait pas à bouger. Il s' était déjà demander qu’elle était l'étrange relation entre Aomine et Momoi, il sait qu’ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, mais Momoi dit toujours aimer Kuroko et pourtant elle semble toujours choisir Aomine, après tout la jeune femme avait choisit l'académie Tohou malgré son envie d’aller avec Kuroko. Pourquoi faisait t-elle autant d’effort pour cet abrutis ?

Satsuki attrapa la main offert avant qu’elle ne soit soudainement tirer sur ses pieds grâce à la force incroyable du basané. Malheureusement elle s’appuya sur sa cheville qui lâcha un petit cri face à la douleur soudaine et faillis retomber.  
Une main sur sa hanche la rattrapa avant qu’elle ne refasse une scène d’elle, les gens autour commençaient à reprendre leur activité, à tel point que bientôt ils ne furent plus que deux à les fixer.

-Oi satsuki fait attention. Mon dieu pourquoi as-tu dut m’entraîner ici au milieu de tous ces gens pour au final te casser une cheville. C’est la dernière fois que je te suis dans tes journée shopping.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine imposante, sa cheville gauche supportant tout son poids pour ménager un peu sa blessure à droite.  
-Tu ne serais même pas venu si je ne t’avais pas fait du chantage. Dit elle avec une mine renfrognée.

-Parce que le shopping n’est pas vraiment ma chose favorite dans le monde vois-tu.

-Je dois aller trouver un cadeau pour ta mère, c’est bientôt son anniversaire et tu pourras en acheter en même temps, c’est important alors arrête un peu de te plaindre et porte moi pour qu’on lui trouve quelque chose.  
« Ils sont tellement proche… sortent-ils ensemble ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »se demande Kagami face à la scène tellement domestique.

-Quoi ? Tu sais très bien que ma mère ne t’en voudra pas pour ne rien lui avoir acheter, et puis j’ai déjà trouver quelque chose. Je ne te porte pas, tu n’as qu’a ramper jusqu’à la maison.

-Dai-Chan ! Cria telle de sa voix sur aiguë et même de la ou il était kagami eut mal à ses oreilles, et d’après le regard exaspéré du bleu c’était également son cas.

-Bien bien, dit en s’accroupissant devant elle, grimpe mais tu paieras pour ça plus tard et la prochaine fois tu iras toute seule.  
Elle s’aggrippa à son cou, ses jambes au niveau de sa hanche, la tête sur son épaule un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres, alors qu’elle levait la main pour lancer un magnifique « Allez, prochaine destination le bijoutier.

-Oy, je ne suis pas un cheval. S’exclama t-il outré, avant de sourire doucement sachant qu’elle ne le verrais pas.  
Woaw, ça c’était une vision dérangeante et encore plus qu’avant Kagami eut l’impression de violer leur intimité. Il n’avait jamais vu un Aomine aussi vivant et ouvert, hormis le moment où ils l’avait battu à la winter cup.

-Kagami-kun ?

Il revint à la réalité, le bruit environnement revint à ses oreilles, il avait été tellement absorbé par la scène devant lui qu’il en avait oublier la foule autour de lui, le soleil dérangeant et même sa glace qui coulait maintenant sur ses doigts.

-Merde, dit il en essuyant la glace qui coulait sur sa peau avant de gober d’un seul coup son goûter. Il ignora la douleur dans son crâne avant de retourner son attention vers son jeune ami.

-Allons les rejoindre. Déclara celui-ci et sans attendre sa réponse il se dirigea vers le couple.

-Hey Kuroko attends deux seconde idiot.

Il courut pour le rattraper bien qu’il ne soit pas bien loin à la vitesse à laquelle il marchait.  
-Dit Kuroko, quelle est la relation exact entre ces deux là ? Demanda t’il malgré lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il demandait, mais cela le démangeait pour une certaine raison.

L’ombre tourna la tête pour le regarder, surpris par la question soudaine et le sérieux qu’il y avait dans sa voix, il était rare que Kagami pose des questions en dehors du basket et s’intéresse aux autres, bien que dans un sens Aomine concernait le Basket, cela restait étrange. Il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

-Momoi-san est la meilleur amie de Aomine-kun, je penses qu’ils se considère l’un l’autre comme frère et sœur, un peu comme ta relation avec Himuro-san.  
Tatsuya était devenu un rival au basket avant de devenir son frère de cœur, leur relation se basait beaucoup sur le basket et cela avait faillis les brise. Mais Momoi ne joue pas vraiment au basket.

-Même si elle ne joue pas elle s’y connaît beaucoup et est un bon atout. Mais ils étaient amis avant cela, ils sont voisins je crois, intervint Kuroko comme s’il venait de lire dans sa tête, il semblait toujours savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il n’était plus vraiment surpris par cela même si cela restait dérangeant.

-Je ne sais pas si je t’ai déjà remercié pour ça, mais merci Kagami-kun, pour avoir permis à Aomine-kun de sourire comme ça encore une fois. Même s’il agis toujours comme un connard à tes yeux, il traite Satsuki avec plus de considération, et sa relation avec elle est presque comme avant. Je suis content.  
Kagami fut surpris par les mots crus de Kuroko en général il était celui qui parlait mal, mais ce n’était pas un secret qu’il considérait Aomine comme un connard bien qu’il comprenne également pourquoi il était devenu comme ça.

C’est pour cette raison qu’il était toujours un peu mitigé sur ce qu’il devrait ressentir pour l’homme. De la haine ? Probablement pas, plus maintenant. De l’admiration ? C’est possible, car même s’il l’avait battu à la winter cup il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais réussi sans Kuroko et son équipe pour le supporter. Ils avaient jouer quelques fois l’un contre l’autre et il n’avait encore jamais gagner en 1vs1. Ce mec était un joueur extraordinaire, la seule chose qui l’empêchait de l’apprécier complètement était son attitude arrogante et son caractère si insupportable, il voulait lui fermer son clapet une bonne fois pour toute, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. 

-Momoi-San, Aomine-kun, qu’est ce que vous faite ici ? Demanda Kuroko quand ils arrivèrent finalement à leur hauteur.  
Aomine sursauta et faillis lâcher la fille qu’il portait sur son dos, se retournant avec un regard noir.

-Tetsu arrêté de te faufiler comme ça !

-Tetsu-Kun je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ça faisait tellement longtemps, cria Momoi en sautant du dos de son meilleur ami pour se précipiter vers son amour de jeunesse, l’étouffant dans sa poitrine.  
Elle était toujours pleine d'énergie avec un sourire éclatant quand elle voyait le plus petit, Kagami n'avait jamais provoquer ce genre de réaction chez une fille, pas qu'il s'en soucie vraiment. Il n'avait jamais compris les filles et comment elles fonctionnaient, elles semblaient vivre dans un autre monde que lui. Les seules filles de son entourage étaient liés au basket, Riko sa coach et maintenant une amie, Alex, son ancienne coach et maintenant une sorte de seconde mère, ou une tante. Et Satsuki même s'il avait plus de mal à la comprendre que les deux autre, il ne niait pas reconnaître son potentiel et son talent pour le poste de managers. Elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié et devenait une tout autre personne lorsqu'un match commençait. 

Elle relâcha kuroko après quelques seconde le laissant au bord de l’évanouissement avant de remarquer sa présence.  
-Ho Kagamin, tu es la aussi, vous faite aussi une journée shopping ?

Il grimaça à la question, une journée shopping ? Peu pour lui, il avait du mal à aller acheter quoi que ce soit qui n’ai rien à voir avec la nourriture. Aller au supermarché pour prendre des ingrédients pour ses futurs repas n’était pas un problème mais aller dans des magasins pour acheter des vêtements ou des accessoires ce n’était pas vraiment son truc. Il s’en sortait très bien avec ses t-shirt et ses pantalons simples, il n’avait pas besoin de plus.

Un autre truc attira son attention, c’était le fait qu’elle ai remarqué Kuroko avant qu'elle ne le voit lui, certes l’ombre les avait interpellé mais elle ne l’avait pas remarqué avant qu’elle ne soit face à lui, il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude d’être si peu remarqué.  
Au contraire Aomine lui avait posé son regard sur lui presque aussitôt retourné dans leur direction, bien que ce ne soit que pour un dixième de seconde, Kagami avait réussit à le voir.

Maintenant le basané fixait sa meilleure amie avec un regard noir et une aura monstrueuse.  
-Oy Satsuki, tu n’était pas censé avoir mal à la cheville, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine faisant ressortir ses muscles bien dessinés tout le long de ses bras.  
Elle sembla se rendre compte de son erreur alors qu'elle baissait la tête au niveau de sa soit disant blessure, avant de relever la tête vers Aomine avec un sourire innocent.

-Oups, j’ai vraiment cru que je m’étais blessée, il faut croire que voir Tetsu-kun à guéri ma blessure.

-Te moque pas de moi ! Je suis sur que tu es tomber seulement pour me faire marcher, râla-t-il

-Mais non, je te promet que je me suis fait vraiment mal, c’est juste que j’ai un peu exagérer pour que tu me porte j’ai mal aux jambes après avoir marcher toute la journée dans des talons.

-Tu es une plaie.

-Tetsu-kun ! Dai-chan me déteste ! Cria telle en pleurant dans les bras de Kuroko.

-Kagami-kun, j’ai change d’avis on rentre à la maison, répliqua celui-ci avec son air impassible comme d’habitude, même s’il savait que c’était plus pour taquiner ses deux amis.

-Kuroko la plus part des gars donneraient n’importe quoi pour être dans ta situation, tu n’as pas de cœur pour repousser une fille comme ça. Répliqua t-il en détournant le regard.  
Traduction, débrouille toi tout seul je ne peux rien faire pour t’aider. On peut dire que c'était une petite vengeance pour l’avoir traîner toute la journée dans un endroit aussi peuplé de gens, dont certains promenaient leur chien, avec ou sans laisse.

-Hey Kagami, tu touche pas à Satsuki. Intervint Aomine avec agressivité le surprenant. Il n’avait pas vraiment insinué ça, pourquoi le mettre en garde lui ? Qu’est ce qui clochait chez ce gars?

Kuroko sembla remarquer son air confus, car il rigola avant de le défendre, du moins ce qui ressemblez à une défense, il n’était pas vraiment sur.  
-Calme toi Aomine-kun, je suis presque sur que Kagami-kun ne s’intéresse pas à Momoi-san.  
-Tous les gars s’intéresse à Satsuki.

Il haussa les sourcils face à cette déclaration, bien sûr Kagami n’était pas aveugle, Momoi était une belle fille et il avait remarqué l’effet qu’elle avait eut sur l’équipe, après tout les gars étaient pour la plus part des pervers, mais il n’avait pas vraiment été attiré par elle. 

-Tu es attiré par Momoi ? Demanda t-il confus, et pour une fois il n’essayait même pas de le provoquer volontairement, c’était juste de la curiosité. 

Cela eut au moins le don de perturbé le gars, ce qui admettons le, était quelque chose de rare et assez satisfaisant. Quand ils se retrouvaient au même endroit, ce qui n’arrivait pas tant que ça étant donné qu’ils vivaient dans deux villes différentes, soit Aomine l’ignorait soit il ne faisait que le provoquer et le mettre hors de lui. Un sourire arrogant sur le visage, des yeux pétillants de malices, et rien de se qu’il pouvait lui dire pour se défendre ne pouvait briser ce masque. C’était une des raisons pour laquelle il détestait le voir. Le mec lui donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir le dessus sur lui, avoir un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions donc le voir perturbé, même pour quelques secondes, étaient suffisant pour le satisfaire.

Ne le jugez pas, ce n’était pas de sa faute, il se sentait toujours en compétions quand il s'agissait de l'as de Tohou, c'était plus fort que lui, quel que soit le domaine il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter de voir Aomine le regarder de haut.  
Mais bizarrement cette simple question sembla le perturbé. 

-Satsuki ? Nan c’est dégueux, elle est comme une sœur pour moi ! Tu serais attirée par ta sœur Kagami ?

-Je n’en ai pas. 

-Ce n’est pas la question ! C’est une image.

-Ferme la, tu n’as qu’à être plus clair. 

-De toute façon Kagamin sait que je n’ai de yeux que pour Tetsu-kun ! Intervint Momoi, coupant l’herbe sous le pied d’Aomine qui s’apprêtait à répliquer, pour arrêter leur débat ridicule et leur éviter plus d’embarras. Ils n'étaient pas franchement discret à crier comme ça au milieu de la rue, et attiraient beaucoup l'attention sur eux. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir un groupe réunis d'une fille au cheveux rose et des formes très généreuses, avec une voix stridente, un mec au cheveux rouges bicolores de 1m88, un autre de 1m90 avec des cheveux bleus et une peau basanée, tous deux ayant une aura très imposante. Et le dernier avec des cheveux turquoise, beaucoup plus petit que ses deux amis même si peu de passant arrivait à le remarquer.

-Je suis presque sur que Kagami-kun ne s’intéresse à rien d’autre qu’au basket. Il n’a jamais répondu à aucune demande des filles du lycée. 

Il fusilla le plus jeune du regard, il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de dévoiler ce point là. Pas qu’il veuille vraiment le cacher, mais tous les autres s’intéressent à la vie en couple, au plaisir charnel, et tout ce qui constitue une relation avec une fille, que se soit émotionnel ou simplement sexuel. Mais il n’avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de tout ça, comme le disait si bien Kuroko, son monde ne tournait en général qu’autour du basket, rien d’autre ne l’intéressait hormis la cuisine peut être.   
D’une manière complètement étrange, il était devenu populaire cette année, probablement grâce au club de basket, après avoir gagner le tournois surtout, certains élèves étaient venus voir la final pour les encourager. Il avait reçu des demandes pour sortir, des filles étaient venus lui parler sans aucune raison pour apprendre à le connaître malgré son apparence quelque peu intimidante. 

Il ne les avait pas envoyé chier, parce qu’il était quelqu’un de poli et leur avait répondu avec le plus de politesse possible et même si elles n’avaient rien de méchant, il n’avait été intéressé par aucune d’elles. Elles parlaient bien souvent de sujet futile, il n’arrivait pas à suivre une seule de leur discussion plus de 10 minutes et avait toujours trouver un prétexte pour s’enfuir de ces situations embarrassantes. Il pensait qu'à force de repousser leur avances cela stopperait mais apparemment ça ne faisait qu'empirer la situations et les tenter encore plus. Certaines filles aimes les mecs inaccessibles. 

-Hoo ? Bakagami à des demandes ? Ricane Aomine avec un sourire moqueur comme le connard qu’il était. 

-Jaloux Ahomine ? 

-Surpris je dirais, que quelqu’un s’intéresse à quelqu’un comme toi. 

-Les filles ont tendance à aimer les mecs populaire, c’est pour cette raison que je ne perds pas mon temps avec elles, elles sont superficielles. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre pour des choses si futiles. 

-Dai-chan, prend un peu exemple sur Kagamin ! 

-Qu’est ce qui cloche chez toi, tu n’as jamais été avec une fille ? Demanda Aomine, trop choqué pour répliquer contre sa meilleur amie. 

Une veine palpita contre sa tempe, et franchement il dut puiser dans toute ses forces pour ne pas répliqué aussi froidement qu'il le voulait.  
Quelque chose clochait chez lui juste parce qu’il ne voulait pas sauter tout ce qui bougeait ou avoir une relation avec quelqu’un ?

Il savait que c’était de l’investissement et que ça demandait du temps de sortir avec quelqu'un, parce qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à simplement accepter pour coucher avec quelqu'un et après ne plus apparaître. Il savait que s'il sortait un jour avec quelqu'un il voudra s'occuper de cette personne et passer du temps avec, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela pour le moment car tout son temps était prit pour sa carrière de basketteur.

Le jour où il sera capable de battre Aomine en 1vs 1 il pourra le considérer mais là c’était hors de question il avait encore beaucoup trop de progrès à faire.   
Il savait qu’il n’était pas vraiment comme les adolescents normaux, son père le harcelait pour qu’il ait une petite amie à lui présenter. Il savait que ça lui tenait à cœur, son père voulait juste qu’il soit heureux mais il l’était sans avoir besoin de ça et ça son père avait du mal à le comprendre.

-J'ai d’autres préoccupations. Dit-il entre ses dents, agacé. Ce qui ne sembla qu’amuser encore plus son opposant. Mon dieu pourquoi cet homme devait-il être aussi agaçant ? 

-Tu n’as donc jamais embrassé une fille ? Je ne te savais pas si innocent. 

-Bien sur que j’ai déjà embrassé une fille. 

-Ha bon, je ne savais pas Kagami-kun. Quand ? Intervint Kuroko vraiment surpris et intrigué, le faisant sursauter parce qu’il avait été tellement discret ces dernières minutes qu’il l’avait complètement oublié, bien qu’il soit toujours dans les bras de Momoi qui ne semblait pas sur le point de le lâcher.   
Pourquoi étaient-ils tant intéressés par sa vie sentimentale ? Ou plutôt son manque de vie sentimentale. 

-Alex. Elle a été mon premier et seul baiser je suppose. Il se gratta la tête maladroitement. 

-Ça ne compte pas Kagami-kun, c’était sa façon de te dire bonjours. 

-Et alors un baiser est un baiser. Réplique t-il agacé, et regarda ailleurs. Ils marchaient sans vrai objectif depuis tout à l’heure mais ils étaient toujours dans la même foule, au moins cette fois-ci il n’y faisait pas vraiment attention avec la conversation qu’ils avaient, il n’avait même pas fait attention aux chiens qui se baladaient dans la foule aux côtés de leur maîtres. Et même la présence de Nigou à coté de lui ne suffit pas à le perturber plus que ça.

-Qui est cette Alex ? Demanda Momoi.

-Le coach de Kagami-kun, elle l'a entraîné en Amérique, elle est un peu bizarre mais apparemment là bas c’est courant d’embrasser les gens sur la bouche pour se dire bonjours. 

-Hoo je vois, répondit Satsuki en se tenant le menton en pleine réflexion, intéressé par cette information peu utile. 

-Ce n’est pas un truc d’Amérique, elle est la seule à faire ça, elle est juste un peu bizarre, elle se faufile tout le temps chez moi, ou chez Tatsuya, et elle dors chez nous sans prendre la peine de mettre des vêtements la plus part du temps. 

C’était une drôle d’habitude, la première fois il avait été tellement choqué qu’il n’avait pas bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, elle avait rit à son comportement gêné et à ses rougeurs, car apparemment il avait rougis bien qu’il le nie encore aujourd’hui. Maintenant c’était étrange de dire qu’il s’y était habitué, il réussissait à esquiver ses baisers surprises, et il n’était plus aussi dérangé et gêné par sa nudité, il se contentait de lui balancer des fringues en lui disant de s’habiller convenablement. Encore une fois il n’avait jamais vraiment ressenti d’attirance pour elle, même s’il savait qu’elle était une belle femme, il ne s’était imaginer quoi que ce soit avec elle. Elle était son coach, celle qui lui avait appris beaucoup et qui avait fait ce qu’il était devenu, il l’admirait et la respectait beaucoup mais ça s’arrêtait la, bien qu’il la considérait parfois comme une seconde mère, ou une tante. Elle pouvait être autoritaire quand elle était inquiète. 

-Woaw Kagami, il faudra que tu me la présente, je n’ai jamais rencontrer ce genre de personne avant. Déclara Aomine soudainement, avec une étincelle dans ses yeux, tandis que Momoi lui frappait l’arrière du crâne, dépité. 

-Dai-Chan, tu es sans espoir, dit-elle en secouant la tête, laissant échapper un petit soupir de lassitude. 

-Elle le fait probablement parce qu’elle sait que je m’en fous et que ça m’énerve plus qu'autre chose. Dit-il en haussant les épaules, en fait si elle se trouvait une petite amie je suis sur qu’elle arrêteras. 

-Une petite amie ? 

-Ho oui, elle est lesbienne. 

-Ce monde est trop cruel, déclara Aomine en se laissant tomber à genoux au sol, de fausses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

-Peut être que Kagami est gay, c’est la seule raison que je trouve pour pouvoir résister aux pouvoir naturel des femmes sexy et des gros seins.   
Il tourna son regard vers le basané, sans s’arrêter de marcher, surpris par la tournure de la discussion. Était-il gay ? Il ne pensait pas, il n’avait simplement jamais eut d’attirance pour qui que se soit, c’était aussi simple que ça, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était hétéro, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était gay, il n’avait jamais ressentis de sentiment amoureux pour quiconque dans sa vie. Les seule personne qu'il ai jamais aimé sont son père et ses amis. Peut être que quelque chose clochait chez lui finalement, mais qui s’en soucie, tant qu’il arrivait à finir numéro un du Japon, ce que penses les autre lui importe peu. Il n'avait jamais reluqué ses coéquipiers dans la douche, ou dans les vestiaires. 

-Je n’ai jamais été attiré par qui que se soit avant, je ne pense pas que je soit gay ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, ce n’est juste pas dans mes préoccupations.   
Il reçut trois paire de yeux surpris, sûrement ne s’attendaient-ils pas à ce qu’il réponde sérieusement ? Aurait-il du mentir ? 

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? 

-Ta vie est triste Kagami-kun. Repliqua Kuroko d’une voix impassible, en posant une main sur son épaule comme un soutient silencieux, et bizarrement cela eut tout l’effet inverse. Il donna un coup pour se libérer en lui lançant un regard noir.

-C’est vrai Kagamin ! L’amour est quelque chose de merveilleux ! 

Il haussa les sourcils à cela, en y réfléchissant bien c’était l’une des seule fois où il interagissait vraiment avec la fille aux cheveux roses, d’habitude elle réquisitionnait toujours Kuroko et il était impossible de lui parler, toute son attention rivé sur le fantôme.   
Qu’est ce que l’amour au final, il était capable d’aimer, il aimait son père, plus que importe qui, n’était ce pas une forme d’amour ? Il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin d’avoir plus que ce qu’il avait déjà. 

-Hey, n’êtes vous pas tous célibataire ? Vous croyez pas que vous êtes tous un peu mal placé pour parler ? Demanda t-il blasé. 

-Je suppose… répondit Momoi, de toute façon je pense qu’un jour ça te tombera dessus et tu ne pourra pas y échapper. Je suis juste étonnée que tu n’ai jamais été amoureux avant. Ho regarde Dai-Chan une bijouterie, viens je vais acheter le cadeau pour ta mère ! 

Elle avait beau dire à Aomine de venir, c’est Kuroko qu’elle prit avec elle, le laissant seul avec le basané. 

-Hé bien, je le savais déjà en la voyant de loin, mais cette fille est intense. Murmura Kagami, surpris par tant d’énergie surtout avec cette chaleur. Il soupira néanmoins de soulagement au changement soudain de sujet.

-Imagine toi si elle te harcelait pour sortir toute une journée pour faire du shopping et devoir supporter ses grands discours sur l’amour et sur Tetsu…. Répondit Aomine fatigué. 

Il sourit malgré lui, c’est étrange mais c’est la première fois qu’il le considéré vraiment comme un être humain décent. 

-Et pourtant tu continu de l’accompagner et de t’occuper d’elle. 

-Je suppose que c’est plus elle qui s’occupe de moi, murmura l’autre en se détournant et en s’éloignant. Et pas en direction de la bijouterie où se trouver leur deux amis, dans la direction opposé. 

Cette réaction le surpris, ce ton aussi, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre Kagami supposa que Aomine était reconnaissant envers Momoi pour s’occuper de lui, malgré toutes ces plaintes, ses reproches et le fait qu’il râle toute la journée. 

-Oi Ahomine où tu va, tu va pas me laisser avec le couple ?! Cria t’il plus désespéré qu’il ne voulait l’admettre. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement la compagnie d’Aomine, et il aimait beaucoup Kuroko et Momoi mais quand ils étaient ensemble le couple était généralement insupportable, il passerait vite aux oubliettes, et il devra écouter Momoi faire un tas d’éloge sur Kuroko. 

Aomine semblait être une meilleur compagnie pour le moment.   
Celui-ci se retourna à son exclamation, un sourire narquois sur le visage, ses yeux pétillant d’une lueur qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien. 

-Tu veux faire un match ? Ça passera le temps, ils sauront où nous retrouver, nous avons vu un terrain tout à l’heure. 

Comment pouvait-il refuser cela ? Aomine était un connard la plus part du temps, mais il était aussi un joueur extraordinaire, et il aimait jouer contre lui plus que n’importe qui d’autre. L’homme était un défi à lui tout seul, il avait un nombre incalculable de tour dans son sac, une vitesse phénoménale qui le poussait à repousser ses limites et à s’améliorer, une agilité hors norme comme si tout son corps lui obéissait au doigt et à l’œil, bougeant comme personne d’autre, et un style de basket bien à lui agressif et dynamique.  
  
C’était l’adversaire parfait pour Kagami, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux même s’il savait qu’il avait de grande chance de perdre et qu’il détestait ça, le challenge allumait un feu dans sa poitrine qui le consumait agréablement. 

Il trottina pour rejoindre son rival, car c’était ce qu’il était, de toute la génération des miracle c’était probablement celui qu’il respectait le plus malgré son caractère désobligeant. 

-Où as-tu trouvé une balle ? Demanda t’il en remarquant la balle orange dans ses mains, qui n’était pas là il y a quelques secondes. 

-Mon sac, j’avais prévu de me détendre un peu dans tous les cas, les journées shopping avec satsuki sont toujours les même c’est épuisant.   
Il paraissait vraiment ennuyé par ça, et pourtant il continuait à l’accompagner. 

-Tu serais pas un peu maso ? Répliqua t-il avec un sourire moqueur, bien qu’une part de lui était sérieuse, pourquoi se donner tant de mal s’il ne voulait pas sortir, il avait juste à dire non. 

-Ferme la, Satsuki ne prend jamais non comme réponse. Répond Aomine en lui balançant la balle dans la tête.   
Il ne s’en offusqua pas, car à sa grande surprise la force avec laquelle elle avait été envoyée était raisonnable et certainement pas faite pour lui faire mal, c’était de la taquinerie pur et simple et dans un sens il pouvait voir pourquoi Kuroko et Momoi s'étaient battu pour ce gars. 

C’est subtil, sûrement parce qu’il ne veut pas montrer ce côté devant lui, sûrement Kuroko et Momoi son capable de le voir plus facilement, ce cote plus doux de Aomine, mais pour la première fois ils discutaient sans se battre réellement, avec des taquineries plutôt légères et c’est en quelques sorte apaisant.  
  
C’est étrange de le voir comme ça, il semble plus relaxé, détendu, et son visage est beaucoup moins crispé que lorsqu’ils se sont rencontrés.   
Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux terrain de basket le plus proche, il était vide à leur plus grande joie, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l’envie de se battre contre des gens pour avoir le terrain, et ils ne pouvaient plus attendre pour jouer l’un contre l’autre c’était comme une drogue, de l’adrénaline pure et simple qui les faisait tout deux sentir plus vivant que jamais. 

Ils s'échauffèrent rapidement et silencieusement, puis le match commença.  
Les premières secondes furent déjà intenses, ils se toisèrent comme deux bêtes sauvages, attendant que l’autre face le premier pas pour le contrer, analysant les mouvements de leur adversaire respectif, la façon dont se contractaient les muscles, l’angle de leur corps, le changement visuel, tout les signes étaient prit en compte, c’était juste eux dans leur match. 

Dans un sens c’était plus amusant de jouer comme ça, du moins pour Kagami, il adorait jouer avec son équipe et il comprenait l’importance de celle-ci, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de préfère un 1vs1 contre un si bon joueur sans avoir personne pour interférer. C’était peu être égoïste, mais c’était à ce moment là qu’il ressentait le plus de choses, les frissons d’un match, l’adrénaline quand son adversaire fait quelque chose d’incroyable et qu’il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l’arrêter, ne pas avoir à se soucier qu’un autre adversaire vienne lui barrer le chemin. Juste lui et Aomine. 

Kagami était rapide, mais ce n’était rien comparé à son opposant, l’as de la génération des miracle, il n’a pas voler ce titre, sa rapidité est ridicule, personne ne devrait être capable de bouger aussi vite avec autant d’agilité et pourtant l’homme devant lui lui prouvait le contraire. 

Il avait beau essayer toutes ses combines la plus part du temps Aomine arrivait à le contre grâce à cette rapidité supplémentaire. Cependant il était meilleur sans les air, ses sauts étaient sa plus grande force et il arrivait aussi à contrer quelques dunk et trois point de aomine. Bien sûr c’est plus difficile sans l’aide des autres pour le ralentir, mais il ne se laisse pas démener. Il n'abandonnerait jamais, et même s'il se faisait déjà éclater, il pouvait dire qu'il s'était améliorer depuis leur dernier match il y a plus d'un mois. Et c'est satisfaisant de voir que son entraînement paie.

Les 20 premières minutes furent compliquée, rentrer dans le match aussi soudainement n’était pas chose aisée, il avait fait des erreurs qui aurait pu être évitées, mais maintenant il était bien concentré sur son adversaire et le match, comme si celui-ci allait déterminé le reste de sa vie. La sueur coulait le long de sa tempe, dans son dos, tout son corps était en ébulition mais il n'arrivait même pas à s'en soucier.  
En face de lui, Aomine se servit de son débardeur pour essuyer son visage, un signe qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état bien qu'il semblait un peu moins essoufflé, Aomine était légèrement plus endurant que lui et même si ce n'était pas une nouveauté ça restait frustrant. 

Il donna une impulsion forte contre le sol pour augmenter sa vitesse et grâce au basket de rue, il réussi à passer Aomine et faire un dunk, bien que celui-ci soit juste derrière lui et à une demi seconde aurait pu l’arrêter. Une demi seconde qu'il n'aurait pas eut avant.  
C’était difficile, et le gars semble encore avoir augmenté de niveau depuis la Winter cup et ça fait a peine 6mois.  
Kagami se laissait complètement guider par son instinct, aucune réflexion dérangeante, ou du moins très peu, son cerveau focalise sur le ballon et son adversaire. 

Huh… 

Est-ce qu’il souri ? 

Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes, surpris. Ce n’était pas le sourire arrogant, remplis de fierté et de narcissisme dont il avait l’habitude avec le gars, c’était le même sourire qu’il avait fait durant leur dernier match officiel, celui sincère qui criait à l’amusement et le bonheur, ses yeux brillaient d’une manière étrange et cela le de stabilisa pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut suffisant pour qu’ Aomine se décide de dribbler pour le passer, et il ne put rien faire pour l’arrêter.   
Ils n’avaient pas fixer de limite de temps, ni de score, en fait ce serait au premier qui s’écroulera par terre épuisé, et même s’ils étaient endurant, le soleil frappait fort et les affaiblissaient plus qu’ils ne voulaient l’admettre. Car abandonner devant l’autre serais faire preuve de faiblesse, et ils avaient tous les deux une fierté mal placée. 

Au bout d'une heure de jeu sans faire de pause, quand Aomine fit un dunk au dessus de lui qui le repoussa par terre sous la force du coup, Kagami fut incapable de se relever, n’ayant plus de force dans les jambes, il resta allongé par terre, la poitrine montant et descendant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration erratique, la sueur coulant le long de son visage pour finir sur le béton, ses muscle incapable de lui réponde. Comment ce gars pouvait-il encore avoir la force nécessaire pour le mettre à terre avec un dunk. C’était pas humain. 

Il avait perdu. Encore une fois. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir gagner un 1vs 1 de si tôt, l’écart était encore assez grand. 78 à 94. Mais il avait réussit à mettre plus de point que d’habitude, il avait réussi à en bloquer un peu plus et a temporiser un peu, pour une foi le score d’Aomine ne dépassa pas les 100, et dans un sens c’était une petite victoire.  
  
Ça le faisait chier de perdre, il détestait ça, depuis qu’il était petit il n’avait jamais vraiment supporter de perdre quelque soit l’enjeu, et pourtant il se retrouva incapable d’enlever le sourire de son visage malgré la légère déception dans sa poitrine. C'était une combinaison étrange.  
Il sentis plus qu’il ne vit aomine s’écrouler à côté de lui, assis, les jambes écartés, son bras droit dans son dos l’empêchant de finir allongé également, la gauche sur sa cuisse. 

« Il semble aussi essoufflé que moi » Constate t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer son rival, c’est rassurant et glorifiant de pouvoir mettre quelqu’un comme lui dans cet état, même s’il était pire lui-même. 

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, trop occupés à reprendre leur souffle, Kagami s’est retrouvé incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sa gorge plus sèche que jamais, et il ne semblait même pas avoir le souffle nécessaire pour prononcer la moindre syllabe. Ce serait gênant si il était le seul dans cette situation, mais ce n’était pas le cas.

En regardant autour de lui il vit qu’une troupe assez importante de touriste était regroupée autour du terrain, applaudissant et les observant. Il avait été si concentré dans son match qu’il ne les avait pas entendu arriver, et pourtant maintenant que le moment était passé ils étaient vraiment bruyant. À quel point avait-il était perdu dans le match ? Il réussi à attraper quelques parole, apparemment les gens étaient impressionnés par leur performance et débâtaient les uns avec les autres., comme s'ils venaient de voir un match à la télé. 

-Woaw, le gars avec les cheveux bleu est incroyablement rapide, et tu as vu ses tir, ils sont pas humains et pourtant ils rentrent presque tout le temps dans le panier. 

-Oui mais le rouge a réussit à le contrer plusieurs fois et ses dunk sont trop impressionnants pendant un moment j’ai cru qu’il allait arracher l’anneau. En plus ses sauts sont incroyable, ces deux là ne sont pas humains. 

Il entendit même une fille un peu plus loin qui parlait avec ses amies.   
-Je ne m’y connais pas beaucoup en basketball, mais je suis presque sûre que ce qu'ils font est incroyable, je n’ai jamais vu personne bouger comme ça. Ils sont plutôt sexy vous trouvez pas ? 

Ses amies acquiescèrent bouche bée, il avait toujours trouvé que les fille étaient impressionnée beaucoup trop facilement, du moins ce genre de fille. Parce que Riko et Momoi n’était pas vraiment dans la même catégorie. 

Il prit une grande respiration, avant d’essayer de se relever, ce fut plus facile à dire qu’à faire, plus aucun de ses membre ne lui répondait, il réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre en position assise. 

Un objet vola dans sa direction, il faillis le rater et se le prendre en pleine tête à cause de l’engourdissement qu’il ressentait dans tout son corps. Même son esprit semble si vide maintenant, il est relaxé et totalement détendu, ce qui lui donne une envie soudaine de s’endormir. Ses réflexe ne sont pas aussi bon qu’en temps normal à cause de ça mais grâce à un certain miracle il réussit à intercepter l’objet envoyé. 

Une bouteille d’eau. Kagami lança un regard surpris en direction de Aomine, c’est vrai qu'il avait soif et qu’il n’avait pas penser à prendre une bouteille, après tout cette partie était légèrement imprévue pour lui. Mais il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ça du gars. La moitié de l’eau était déjà manquante signalant le fait que le bleu avait déjà bu dedans. Dans quel état était-il pour que même Aomine décide de lui prêter sa bouteille. 

-Tu es affreux, j’ai l’impression que tu pourrais mourir à n’importe quel moment alors bois. 

Et encore une fois ces gens lui donnent l’impression de pouvoir lire dans la tête, que ce soit ce gars ou Kuroko. Il ne répliqua pas, de toute façon il n’y arrivera pas, pas avec la gorge aussi sèche, alors il se mis à boire comme s’il sortait tout droit d’un désert et qu’il n’avait pas bu depuis des jours. Avec de grande gorgée il finit la bouteille en quelques secondes. 

Il laissa échapper un soupire de satisfaction avant de sentir son ventre grogner avec beaucoup de protestation, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il n’avait pas eut aussi faim depuis longtemps, un match comme celui-ci creusait l’appétit comme rien d’autre.   
Il jeta un coup d’œil aux environs, les gens étaient partis un part un ne laissant que quelques personnes qui continuait à les fixer, sûrement dans l’attente d’un deuxième match. Comme si. 

Il remarqua les deux chevelure très distinctif de Kuroko et Momoi qui se faufiler pour venir les rejoindre. 

-Hey ! Salua t-il et même le simple fait de lever son bras lui demanda beaucoup d’effort, vous nous avez retrouvé ? 

-Bien sur, vous avez réussi à attirer tous les touristes qui faisaient leur shopping et ce baladaient dans le coin, vous êtes très difficile à rater, répliqua Momoi en roulant des yeux affectueusement. 

-Et puis nous savions que si vous alliez quelque part, ce serais certainement un terrain de basket, ajouta Kuroko partageant un sourire avec la jeune fille. 

-Ce n’est pas vraiment gentil de votre part de nous avoir abandonner comme ça ! 

-Théoriquement c’est vous qui êtes partis dans la bijouterie en nous ignorant, répliqua Kagami avec un sourire fatigué, il était draine de toute énergie et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. 

-Tu va bien Kagami-kun ?   
Il hocha la tête, trop épuisé pour formuler une phrase cohérente. Aomine lui se releva, et à sa grande surprise le gars trébucha légèrement quand les muscles de ses jambes protestèrent et même s’il se rattrapa rapidement et fit comme si de rien n’était. Kagami ne pouvait éviter cette sensation de satisfaction et de victoire d’avoir réussit à le rendre dans cet état. Il sourit amusé. 

-Dai-Chan ? Momoi le regarda de haut en bas en analysant son corps, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent à ce qu’elle vit. 

Il n’était pas blessé, Aomine pouvait être stupide des fois mais pas quand il s’agissait de basket il était prudent quand il s’agissait de sa santé, mais elle pouvait voir à quel point il avait mis une pression énorme dessus et qu’il ne s’était pas retenu. Son attention se retourna sur Kagami qui était dans un état encore pire, ce qui expliquait le fait qu’il restait par terre assis sur le béton. 

-Mon dieu mais pendant combien de temps avez-vous jouer exactement ? Demanda telle exaspérée, Kagamin ne peux même pas se relever et Dai-Chan semble sur le point de s’écrouler. 

-Hey ce n’est pas vrai ! Répliquèrent les deux concerné. 

Elle haussa un sourcil dans leur direction, peu impressionnée, elle connaissait suffisamment son ami d’enfance pour savoir qu’il avait de la peine à rester debout, et Kagami n’arrivair même pas à le cacher. 

-J’ai juste besoin d’une petite pause avant de pouvoir me relever. 

-Profitez en pour vous étirer. 

Kagami lâcha un petit rire à la situation, elle agissait comme leur mère. Elle était attentionnée et prenait soin de ses amis, même s’il ne savait pas vraiment s’il se trouvait dans cette catégorie. 

S’étirer n’était pas particulièrement son moment favoris, il n’était pas vraiment la définition de la souplesse, mais il savait que c’était nécessaire pour éviter les courbatures, surtout après un match comme celui-ci.   
Il écarta les jambes devant lui, étendues, et passa un bras derrière sa tête en soufflant doucement pour se détendre le plus possible. À côté de lui Aomine faisait à peu prêt la même chose, mais avec plus de souplesse, il semblait avoir moins de mal à bouger que lui. 

-Au fait Satsuki, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? 

-Non, les bijoux ne sont pas vraiment son style, tu lui a acheter quoi au fait toi ? Ça pourrait me donner une idée ! S’écria t-elle soudainement. 

-Je t’ai dit de ne pas te casser la tête avec ça, ma mère ne veux pas que tu dépense ton argent. Je lui ai acheter un bouquet de nemophila, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce sont ces fleurs préférées. Répond-il en haussant les épaules, en plus elle sont assez chère.   
Satsuki souri doucement à ça, avec un affection qu’elle réservait d’habitude à Kuroko, ce qui étonna Kagami. 

-Sûrement parce qu'elles sont d’un bleu océan magnifique, bien que je préfère le bleu ciel. 

-Je ne voit pas ce qu’il y a de si exceptionnels.

-C’est une belle couleur, intervint Kagami gagnant des regard surpris de tout le monde et un sourire discret et mystérieux de la part de Kuroko qui lui donna envie de lui envoyer un ballon dans la tête. Qu’avait-il dit de si mal pour que tout le monde le fixe avec des yeux aussi rond ? C’était vrai, le bleu était probablement sa couleur favorite avec le rouge. 

-Et vous ? Tetsu-kun ? Kagamin ? Vous offririez quoi à vos mère ? Satsuki changez de sujet au plus grand bonheur de Kagami qui n’aimait pas particulièrement être le centre de l’attention. 

-Une écharpe ou quelque chose dans le genre, je sais que ma mère les collectionnent, mais pour celle d’Aomine-Jun je ne sais pas. 

-Une écharpe, c’est pas mal Tetsu-l’un, et toi Kagamin ? 

Il réfléchis quelques seconde avant de hausser les épaules, il n’était pas franchement le mieux placé pour répondre à cette question dans un sens.   
-Je sais pas vraiment, je ne connais pas ses goût elle est morte quand j’étais jeune donc en général je me contente d’aller déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe, dit-il en tenant son menton entre deux doigt en pleine réflexion intense.

Un blanc phénoménal suivit ses paroles et encore une fois tous les yeux furent sur lui, bien que ceux d’Aomine était plus normaux que ceux des deux autres qui avait écarquillé les yeux et le fixait avec peine comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu’il avait Le cancer. En fait c’était étrange de voir Kuroko montrer une telle expression lui qui est d’habitude si inexpressif et insensible. 

-haa, Kagamin je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. S’excusa aussitôt Momoi en s’inclinant devant lui, l’air totalement paniquée. 

-Pourquoi tu t’excuses? Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose à voir dedans. Réplique t-il à moitié surpris et à moitié blasé. Il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi les gens s’excusait dans ce genre de situation, ce n’est pas comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

Sa mère était malade, un cancers, il était jeune quand elle est morte, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, il ne connaissait pas tous les détails, son père et les médecins refusaient de lui en dire trop sûrement pour le ménager un peu, mais il n’était pas stupide, il voyait bien que quelque chose n’allait pas avec elle. Son état empirait malgré les mois qu’elle passa à l’hôpital, et peu à peu sa mémoire commençait à flanché, oubliant d’abord de petites choses insignifiante puis des souvenirs de plus en plus importants.

Il n’en avait jamais parler à personne, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père et il n’avait pas beaucoup d’ami à cause de son apparence assez atypique, mais il était terrorisé à ce moment là, sa plus grande peur avait été qu’elle l’oublie lui.   
Heureusement ou malheureusement, il ne savait pas vraiment, elle était morte avant de pouvoir en arriver à ce stade, elle se souvenait de lui, il était resté à son chevet et elle lui avait sourit avant de partir paisiblement, dans un sens il en était content, elle ne semblait plus souffrir et il garderais toujours une bonne image d’elle. Après Cela son père l’avait emmener en Amérique jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne récemment, vous connaissait le reste de l’histoire.

-Je ne voulais pas ramener de mauvais souvenir avec mes questions, répond-elle les yeux brillant et franchement Il espérait qu’elle ne se mettrait pas à pleurer tout d’un coup. Parce que s'il y avait bien une situation qui le mettait mal à l'aise s'était quand une fille pleurait devant lui, il ne savait jamais quoi dire dans ce genre de situation.

-Tu n’as rien fait de tout cela, je n’ai jamais eut de mauvais souvenir avec elle, au contraire, répond t-il avec un sourire en replongez dans ses pensée.   
Kagami Shoyo était une femme extraordinaire, un vrai rayon de soleil qui éblouissant quiconque s’approchait trop prêt et qui contaminait tout le monde avec sa bonne humeur. Elle était en fait celle qui lui avait appris les bases de la cuisine, il ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre de gâteau et de cookie qu’ils avaient fait en rigolant ensemble et en chantant comme des casseroles. Il ne l’avait plus fait depuis sa mort, parce que son père était un homme occupé et que tout seul c’était beaucoup moins marrant. Le sourire de sa mère avait été sa raison de vivre, alors bien sur après sa mort il a ressentis un grand vide. Une fois en Amérique il avait rencontre Tatsuya et commencer à jouer au basket. Le seul moyen pour lui de combler ce sentiment affreux, le seul moyen pour lui de sourire de la même façon dont il avait l’habitude quand elle était là. On pouvait le dire, ce sport lui avait sauver la vie, c’est pourquoi il était tant reconnaissant envers Tatsuya et Alex, sans eux, qui sait ce qu’il serait devenu. 

Son sourire diminua, mais resta apaise et doux alors qu’il posa son regard vers le ciel bleu ignorant les regards surpris. 

-Pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais dit à propos de ta mère ? Demanda Kuroko, ce n’était pas un reproche, l’ombre n’était pas le genre de personne à tout faire tourner sur eux même, c’était juste de la curiosité bien qu’il y ai de l’inquiétude à l’intérieur. 

-Pour éviter ce genre de regard je suppose.   
Il reposa son regard sur son ombre en soupirant tandis que celui-ci prit une expression surprise. C’était lui ou il était vraiment plus facile de lui faire tomber son masque impassible aujourd’hui. 

-Quand j’en ai parler à mes amis en Amérique, ils m’ont tous sans exception regarder avec ce regard de pitié comme si j'était un enfant à plaindre. Oui c’est vrai c’est naze ce qui est arrivé, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour s’apitoyer sur mon sors, je suis heureux comme je suis et je continue d’aller la voir de temps en temps au cimetière pour discuter avec elle. 

-Tu parle raconte tes journée à une pierre tombale ? Tu es sur que tu as des amis ? Intervint Aomine en haussant les sourcil plein de jugements et de taquinerie.   
Momoi poussa une exclamation outrée avant de lui claquer l'arrière de la tête pour son manque de tact même si Kagami ne lui en voulait pas vraiment pour ça. Savoir que Aomine restait le même crétin et ne le fixait pas avec pitié était rafraîchissant dans un sens, parce qu'il était un trou du cul quelle que soit les circonstances

-Haa ? Depuis quand tu peux me critiquer sur le fait d’avoir des ami, avec ton attitude de douchebag tous tes coéquipiers ne demande qu’à te mettre leur poing dans ta gueule arrogante !

-Peut être mais moi j’ai Satsuki ! 

-Et j’ai Tatsuya et Alex et Kuroko. 

-Hey moi aussi j’ai Tetsu ! 

-Aomine-kun et Kagami-kun sont des idiot. 

-Hey Kuroko je te promet que dès que je peux courir je te poursuivrai. 

-J’ai une arme secrète avec moi. Tu ne peux rien contre moi maintenant Kagami-kun, répliqua l’ombre avec un sourire presque sournois, et ça c’était quelque chose d’effrayant. Pas qu’il l’admettrait à voix haute. 

-Ho yeah ? Demanda t-il en se levant, avec difficulté mais le résultat fut la, il était debout et ses muscles tenaient bon, mêmes s’ils tremblaient légèrement. Il faisait bien deux tête de plus que Kuroko, alors qu’il le regardait de haut avec ses yeux rouge sanguins et la veine palpitant sur son front avec menace.   
Mais Kuroko ne recula pas, il resta planté la devant avec le même regard impassible que d’habitude, pas du tout impressionné par son ami, sachant que tout était pour le spectacle. En moins d’une seconde il tenait un adorable petit chien avec deux yeux aussi bleu et inexpressif que les siens, un pelage noir et blanc ainsi qu’un maillot de sport aux couleurs de seirin. 

Kagami fit un pas en arrière, sa main droite fléchie devant pour mettre de la distance et faire office de barrière, laissant un ''Argh'' échapper alors qu’une expression de malaise l’envahis. 

-Nigou. 

Sa voix n’était qu’un murmure et pourtant les trois en face de lui l’entendre facilement, Momoi et Aomine intrigués, tandis que Kuroko faisait de son mieux pour cacher le sourire narquois qui voulait se glisser sur son visage, il avait une réputation à tenir. Il refit un pas en arrière quand Kuroko se rapprocha de quelques centimètre. Il n’avait plus peur de Nigou, après tout ce temps passer avec lui dans les environ il s’était rendu compte qu’il n’était pas aussi effrayé que le premier jour mais il ne pouvait aider le sentiment de malaise qui l’envahissait. 

-Kuroko je te jure que si tu n’éloigne pas ce chien de moi je te fait la peau et j’en ai rien à foutre d’aller en prison.   
Il se voulait menaçant, mais les émotions que lui procurait cet animal ne le rendait pas du tout crédible et il en avait parfaitement conscience. C’était encore pire quand c’était Kuroko qui l’avait dans les mains, car bien évidement tout le monde dans l’équipe de Seirin avait au moins une fois essayer de le poursuivre avec Nigou pour s’amuser, bien qu’il n’y ai absolument rien de drôle à cela. 

Mais quand c’était Kuroko c’était encore pire qu’avec les autres, et comme celui-ci était le propriétaire du chien, malheureusement il était celui qui était le plus en sa possession. La combinaison de leur yeux inexpressif était vraiment l’une des chose les plus flippantes pour lui. 

-Mais enfin Kagamin, ce chien est le plus mignon du monde, pourquoi tant de haine, on dirais Midorin. Intervint Satsuki, une main sur sa hanche tandis que l’autre caressait rapidement le museau de l’animal. Elle se rappelait le jour ou Midorima avait tenté de faire un panier avec le chien après que celui-ci ait fait ses besoins sur sa petite charrette. Elle souria légrement à l'animal, Nigou avait mis du temps à la laisser le caresser mais maintenant il ne faisait plus d’histoire à ce sujet, au plus grand bonheur de la rose. 

-Je n’aime pas les chiens ! 

Ça lui coûtait d’admettre ça devant Aomine, plus que quiconque ne pourrait l’imaginer, les dents et les points serrés il était incapable de quitter le chien des yeux. Ses jambes bougèrent d’elles même en s’éloignant de cette nuisance, il était incapable de courir pour le moment, et d’après la lueur qu’il vit dans les deux paire de yeux bleu, il n’était pas le seul à le savoir. Des fois il détestait Kuroko. 

-Ho le grand Bakagami aurait-il peur des petit Chiots inoffensif, si ce n’est pas adorable. 

-Dai-Chan à peur des guêpes. 

-Oi Satsuki qu’est ce que tu fait ! T’es censé être dans mon camps ! Cria celui-ci la rougeur sur ses joues estompée par la couleur plus sombre de sa peau, mais elle était la. 

-Ho le grand Ahomine aurait-il peur des minuscule insectes, si ce n’est pas adorable, répliqua Kagami avec un sourire moqueur, reprenant la phrase de se dernier, au moins il avait quelque chose pour se défendre, et d'après le clin d’œil que lui fit Satsuki, elle l'avait fait dans cet unique but. Il lui en devait une. 

-Les guêpes c’est dangereux, j’ai fait une allergie quand jetait gosse et j’aurais pu en mourir, se défendit Aomine en se rapprochant de lui pour lui mettre son doigt sur sa poitrine d’un air accusant. Apparemment l’histoire avait traumatisé le basané à son plus grand amusement.

-Et les chien sont encore plus dangereux, ils sont rapide ils ont des crocs et des griffes et ils bluff tout le monde avec leur petit yeux innocent avant de les croquer, j'suis aller à l’hôpital à cause de l’un d’eux ! Répliqua t-il en claquant son front contre celui d’aomine pour le défier, yeux dans les yeux, bleu contre rouge, comme deux bêtes sauvage prête à se battre, montrant leur croc grognant légèrement. 

-Pour quelqu’un qui déteste les chien je trouve que Kagamin ressemble beaucoup à l’un d’entre eux actuellement. Chuchota Momoi à son futur petit ami. 

-Je dirais qu’il ressemble plus à un tigre qu’a un chiot, mais ne t’inquiète pas je vais le faire revenir à son état naturel.   
Elle haussa un sourcil plein de question alors que le plus petit d’entre eux se rapprocha de la paire que se défilait du regard comme des gosses, ça c’était de la rivalité ou elle ne s’y connaissait pas. 

-Kagami-kun. 

-Quoi ?! Dit-il assez brusquement en se retournant pour faire face à celui qui osait interrompre son combat contre l’as de Tohou. Il se retrouva face aux yeux bleu habituels, sauf que ce n’était pas ceux de Kuroko, la boule de poil devant lui fit un petit aboiement qui aurait pu sembler mignon aux autre mais qui lui donna des frissons des plus désagréable dans tous le corps. 

Un corps qui se figea brusquement, ses yeux s’écarquillant avant qu’il ne se déplace derrière la personne la plus proche qui se trouvait être Aomine qui ne se défendit pas, trop amusé et surpris pour même penser à dégager Kagami de lui.   
Les mains du tigre lui tenait l’arrière de son t-shirt, et même sans le voir il était capable de dire que c’était une prise bien ferme, qu’il ne semblait pas prêt de lâcher de si tôt. Son menton survolait son épaule droite alors qu’il tuait du regard l’ancienne ombre. 

Hé bien ce n’était certainement pas ce qu’il avait attendu en sortant avec Satsuki aujourd’hui mais cela dépassait toutes ses attentes, au lieu d’une journée ennuyeuse de shopping avec sa meilleure amie, il avait fait un 1vs1 contre Kagami qui était un très bon joueur même s’il ne lui dirais jamais, il en avait appris beaucoup sur lui et les taquinerie arrivaient des deux côtés comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis. Mais là ça dépassait toutes ses espérances, voir un gars de la carrure de Kagami qui n'avait jamais abandonner devant lui et n'avait jamais reculé devant un défi, se cacher devant un chiot des plus inoffensif, c'était trop pour lui.

Il lâcha un petit rire malgré lui à la situation, parce qu’il y avait encore quelques seconde il avait l’impression d’avoir le mec à l’aura aussi monstrueuse que la sienne devant lui, un tigre plein de puissance et de volonté qui ressemblait maintenant à un petit chiot effrayé juste à cause d’un si mignon animal.   
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, qu’il n’avait même pas remarqué avoir fermé, ses deux meilleurs amis le fixait avec la bouche ouverte comme s’ils venaient de voir la plus magnifique des choses, Satsuki les yeux brillant comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer, et Tetsu avait un sourire bien présent sur son visage et brillaient de joie. 

La prise dans son dos était toujours là mais moins ferme, quand il se retourna Kagami semblait légèrement surpris également, bien que son regard passait souvent entre Aomine et Nigou qui les fixait toujours avec attention, avec suspiscion. 

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrives ? 

-Dai-Chan à rit. Un vrai rire. 

Pour être honnête il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il savait qu’il avait fait souffrir ses deux meilleurs ami avec son comportement ces deux dernière année, mais quand même, pour qu’ils agissent comme ça pour un rire. Ce n’est pas comme s’il était dépressif ou quoi que se soit, il savait rire même si il ne le faisait pas pour rien comme Satsuki qui dévoilait tout ses sentiments juste avec son visage comme un grand livre ouvert. Mais en même temps il réalisa qu’il riait beaucoup quand il était jeune, il était moins expressif et probablement plus sur la défensive aussi, même s’il avait repris goût au basket il avait quand même changé et il était incapable de redevenir celui qu’il était. Il baissa les yeux malgré lui à cette constatation, Satsuki et Tetsu voulait qu’il redevienne celui qu’il était mais il ne pouvait pas…. 

-Aomine-kun. Kuroko attira son attention avec un regard mortellement sérieux. Nous ne demandons pas à ce que tu redevienne celui que tu était au collège, nous avons tous changé, tout ce que nous demandons est de te voir heureux.   
Son cœur se serra à ça, avec une douleur presque agréable dans sa poitrine. 

-Hey, ne lis pas dans mes pensées c’est flippant. 

-Tu es plus facile à lire que tu ne le pense Aomine-kun. 

C’est frustrant mais c’est vrai, Tetsu pouvait le lire facilement, après tout son ancienne ombre avait passer beaucoup de temps en sa présence sans le passé et il adorait étudier le comportement humain, il était plus perspicace que la plus part des gens ce qui était autant une qualité qu’un défaut de son point de vue.   
Car même s’il avait changé, au fond il restait le même noyau, il restait une partie de lui qui était restée là même qu’au collège elle était juste bien cachée. Mais Kuroko pouvait la voir sans grand problème. Il détourna les yeux inconfortablement comme un enfant. 

Il faillis sursauter quand Il entendit un grondement sourd venant de derrière lui, il avait complètement oublier que kagami était la, malgré sa présence plus que dominante. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour savoir ce qui était la cause de tout cela pour le voir se tenir le ventre avec un sourire gêné.   
Est-ce que son ventre venait vraiment de provoquer ce son monstrueux ? Il le dévisagea pendant quelques seconde, satsuki était dans le même état que lui. Tetsu lui ne semblait pas vraiment surpris ce qui laisser dire que c’était une chose habituelle avec le roux. 

Aomine lui-même était un bon mangeur, il avait souvent faim surtout après un effort, actuellement il ressentait la faim lui tirailleur gentiment l’estomac mais Kagami semblait vraiment affamé. 

-Désolé, je suis à sec j’ai besoin de manger pour reprendre de l’énergie. 

-On devrait probablement aller chercher quelque chose à manger avant que tu te décide soudainement à nous manger, répliqua t-il toujours ahuris.

-Restez ici, je vais chercher quelque chose pour vous deux, Kagami-kun est dangereux quand il a faim et qu’il y a la queue pour aller manger. 

-Hey ce n’est pas vrai !

-Tu as balancer un des clients sous prétexte qu’il prenait trop de temps pour commander. 

-Il prenait trop de temps. Répondit-il en faisant la moue.

Après tout quand tu commande au maji burger tu doit déjà savoir ce que tu va prendre, mais non l'enfoiré juste devant lui avait mis 30 minutes ! 30 minutes pour choisir un hamburger et une boisson, alors que lui n'avait mis que 5minutes pour ses 20 hamburger habituels.   
Pouvez vous vraiment le blâmer pour ça ? Il était la véritable victime dans cette histoire !

Alors oui il l’avait peut être attrapé par le bras et les jambes pour le jeter du magasin et au final le gérant du magasin avait décider d’appeler la sécurité pour le faire évacué. Il n’avait même pas eut ses burgers, il avait faillis tuer le gars quand il l’avait retrouver dehors, mais il s’était enfuis à la seconde ou il l’avais vu.   
Heureusement Kuroko avait été avec lui et avait commandé à sa place, il l’avait rejoins à l’extérieur avec sa commande, les yeux pleins de reproche pour avoir fait une telle scène.

Il s’était excuse plus pour la forme que par regret, après tout il n’était pas en tort dans l’histoire, et avait pu manger sa commande habituelle.   
-Kagamin est effrayant. Intervint Momoi bien qu’elle ne semblait pas effrayée, elle semblait plus impressionnée qu’autre chose, tandis qu’Aomine se mit à rire, se moquant ouvertement de lui. 

-Dai-Chan tu es mal placé pour rigoler. Tu as plonge un gars dans un sommeil de 5 heures pour avoir accidentellement marche sur l’un de tes magasine pervert.   
Celui-ci redevient sérieux presque aussitôt la mine renfrognée. Mais Kagami ne pus se concentré sur rien d'autre que la partie 5heure de sommeil. Comment le gars s'y était-il prit pour assommer quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps. 

-Ce n’est pas pareil, protesta t-il, c’était un magazine collector, et cet enfoiré l’a sali avec ses pied sales, Mai-Chan mérite beaucoup mieux que ça. 

-ha, je savais qu’il avait quelque chose de pas net chez toi

-Ferme la Bakagami, c’est toi qui est pas net de ne pas aimer ce genre de choses. 

-Je ne suis juste pas aussi simple d’esprit que toi, être distrait par quelque chose d’aussi futile, je te croyais au dessus de tout ça. 

-Simple d’esprit ? En attendant le simple d'esprit il te met la raclé au basket, même en perdant du temps à lire ses magazines pervers. 

-Et voilà que tu parle de toi même à la troisième personne. Attend encore un peu je suis en train de te rattraper et un jour je te battrais. 

-Rêve toujours Bakagami, le seul qui puisse me battre.

-Oui je sais c'est toi, bla bla bla... roula t-il des yeux avec un sourire moqueur à la phrase tellement surfaite du gars. C'était crédible quand ils ne pouvaient pas le battre mais après sa défaite à la WinterCup il ne pouvait plus vraiment utiliser cette phrase. 

Le basané tiqua agacé et frustré avant de sourire en coin. Et cela ne pouvait vraiment rien signaler de bon. Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui pour demander l'aide de Kuroko, mais celui-ci était déjà parti cherché à manger, et Momoi l'avait apparemment accompagné car elle avait également disparu. Les lâcheurs, comment pouvaient-ils le laisser seul avec lui ? Aomine sembla également se rendre compte de la disparition de leur deux amis, s'il en croit son expression momentanément surprise, c'est la deuxième fois que Kagami est trop concentré sur son adversaire pour remarquer ce qu'il se passe dans son environnement ça en devient gênant.  
Un aboiement soudain le fit sursauter en l'air et pousser un cri peu viril. C'était plus de la surprise que de la peur, du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre, il avait oublier le chien. D’ailleurs pourquoi était-il encore là si Kuroko était parti chercher à manger ? Se demanda t-il avec la promesse de se venger de son ami.

Il s'éloigna du chien à petit pas, seulement pour que celui-ci se rapproche de lui gardant la même distance entre eux. Et honnêtement il n'aimait pas du tout la lueur dans les yeux turquoise de l'animal, c'est comme s'il préparait quelque chose de mal, un plan diabolique. 

Non il n'était pas parano, ce chien était le diable incarné, derrière ses petits air d'ange qu'il donne à tout le monde, Kagami pouvait le voir il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez ce chien, il est plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse paraître et il était sûre que le chien avait un plan pour lui nuire. Il tapa contre une surface dure derrière lui, ce qui le rendit incapable de reculer encore plus pour s'éloigner du chien qui par conséquent réduisit la distance entre eux pour se poser droit devant lui, la langue pendue et la queue se balançant de droite à gauche. Kagami avait lu que c'était un signe de bonheur, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que le chien préparait son coup. 

Le malaise en lui ne fit que grandir encore plus, ressemblant de plus en plus à de la panique.  
Cependant au delà de toutes ces émotions, il réussit à observer son environnement et prit conscience qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun raison d'y avoir un mur derrière lui, du moins pas aussi proche, et à cela il prit le risque de détourner son regard du chien pour regarder derrière lui. 

Et en effet ce n'était pas un mur comme il l'avait initialement pensé, ce n'était nul autre que Aomine qui le fixait avec le même sourire mauvais d'il y a quelques secondes et il se senti prit au piège. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut peur d'Aomine, le gars était imposant certes mais pas plus que lui et même s'il pouvait se montrer violent par moment Kagami n'avait jamais ressentis un fragment de peur. Si quelqu'un le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise dans ses connaissances c'était sans aucun doute Akashi.

Et pourtant, à ce moment là, avec Nigou devant lui et Aomine derrière lui bloquant le passage, il sentait une légère panique le prendre et un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Le chien le fixait avec une lueur maléfique dans les yeux, et ne semblait même pas avoir besoin de cligner des yeux. Et pour une fois Kagami se sentis vraiment stupide de faire un concours de regards contre un simple animal, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter du regard même le temps d'un clignement des yeux.  
Il tenta un pas en arrière, un appel silencieux pour que le basané le laisse partir, mais comme attendu celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, du moins pas comme il le voulait. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, parce qu'il était fatigué, parce qu'il était à bout de force, parce qu'il était concentré sur la boule de poil à ses pieds, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper à la prise d'Aomine qui pour une raison quelconque trouva que lui faire une sorte de balayette qui le mis à terre, fut une bonne idée.  
Contre toute attente il n'y eut pas de choque violent lorsqu'il toucha le sol, en fait il dirait plutôt avoir été posé délicatement sur le béton, et même s'il voulait pester  
contre le gars pour l'avoir mis à terre, il apprécia intérieurement l'attention. 

Il se retrouva donc à terre, les fesses sur le béton, ses jambes devant lui et son dos contre le torse d'Aomine qui d'une certaine manière avait réussit à le bloquer contre lui. Les bras du connard l'empêchant de partir, même s'il en avait la force, et ses jambes de chaque coté de Kagami.  
Une énorme confusion le prit, pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Puis un regard devant lui lui fit comprendre à sa grande horreur. Quand il vit Nigou entre ses jambes, le fixer avec la langue qui pendouillait et des yeux brillant de quelque chose qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas. Il voulut pester contre Aomine, crier contre ce chien, tout faire sauf rester dans cette position faible et à leur merci. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire valoir son point de vu, faire ravaler ce sourire arrogant que portait Aomine, car même s'il ne voyait plus son visage il savait que le gars continuait de profiter de ce moment. 

Sauf que le chien devant lui fit un pas dans sa direction se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, lui faisant perdre toute capacité de parler intelligemment. Une patte devant l'autre, et en une seconde il était à quelques centimètre de lui, il avait juste à lever la patte pour le toucher, un petit saut et il se retrouvait sur lui, et cette simple pensée suffit à le faire paniquer. Même Kuroko n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans sa blague, il l'avait poursuivit, l'avait fait apparaître de nulle part, mais jamais il ne l'avait approcher autant et immobilisé de telle sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de subir. Et à ce moment là, il détestait vraiment Aomine pour cela, pour profiter de sa faiblesse, et de le rendre aussi vulnérable devant lui.

Il tenta de bouger sa jambe pour écarter l'animal, il n'allait pas le frapper car il n'était pas un connard et sa peur ne pourrait pas changer ça, il voulait juste déplacer légèrement le chien hors de lui pour son simple confort mais la jambe d'Aomine l'en empêcha le laissant 100% vulnérable.  
Il essaya de se débattre, de réunir toute sa force pour se libérer de son emprise, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était top faible et Aomine ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre ce qui ne fut que plus frustrant. Il voulait hurler, n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide mais rapidement son souffle commença à s'agiter, et respirer devint une toute autre affaire. A tel point qu'au bout de seulement quelques seconde sa vision commençait déjà à se troubler.  
-Oi Bakagami, respire ! Cria la voix familière d'Aomine bien qu'un peu étouffée par les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient de manière affolante dans son cerveau. 

-Je peux pas, s'il te plaît laisse moi partir..  
A ce niveau la il s'en foutait de supplier Aomine, il s'en mordrait sûrement les doigt plus tard, mais pour le moment c'était une question de survie, au diable sa fierté. Il poussa au sol pour se reculer du chien, poussant juste un peu plus dans Aomine ce qui ne servit pas à grand chose car l'autre ne semblait pas vraiment sur le point de bouger. Il devrait probablement être dérangé par la proximité qu'il avait avec le gars, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eut de contact physique à part pour provoquer l'autre, mais pour le moment il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier, pas quand il avait l'impression de faire une crise d'angoisse aussi forte.  
Une main se posa doucement au niveau de son cœur, une autre au niveau de sa nuque, un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais laisser personne toucher du moins pas aussi directement et intimement.

-Concentre toi sur moi, dit doucement Aomine dans son dos, avec une voix étrangement apaisante, son pouce montant et descendant le long de son cou pour le distraire. Et même si ça le tuait de l'admettre, ça marchait. 

Kagami ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'animal à quelques centimètre de lui, et se relâcha un peu sur le corps derrière lui, son attention posée sur le contact au niveau de son cou et de son cœur, où Aomine devait sans aucun doute sentir les battement erratique de son cœur qui se clamait petit à petit. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'écoula lorsqu'il fut capable de respirer plus ou moins normalement, pas assez longtemps pour que Kuroko et Momoi ne soit revenu.

-Ça t'amuse n'est ce pas ? De me voir dans cet état ? Dit-il froidement, bien que cela sorti moins menaçant que prévu à cause de sa légère crise. Il voulait repousser le gars derrière lui, lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais son corps ne lui répondait pas, il était trop détendu et était vraiment sur le point de s'endormir, car même s'il le détestait, la position n'était pas du tout inconfortable, au contraire. De plus Aomine dégageait un certain parfum qui le détendait et lui enlevait le peu de volonté de se battre qu'il lui restait.

-C'était marrant quand je l'ai découvert mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser en fait. Lui répondit simplement le basané en continuant les légers mouvement apaisant dans le dos de son cou et malgré lui il se pencha dans le contact. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi fatigué et épuisé il aurait depuis longtemps pus sortir de cette situation, et il aurait certainement plus de contrôle sur son corps. La prochaine fois que le gars lui propose un duel il y réfléchira à deux fois. 

-Ha Ouai ? Tu fais ça pourquoi alors ? Me torturer ? Te venger ? 

-Non, je suis en fait en train de faire ça pour toi. 

Il lâcha un rire nerveux, complètement ahuris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De toute les réponses qu'il aurait pu avoir en retour, c'était sans aucun doute la moins crédible de toutes. Il rouvrit les yeux, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder devant lui, et dévisagea son rival avec un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le croyait même pas une seule seconde. Et pourtant quand ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent les yeux bleus océan d'un sérieux déconcertant il ne vit aucune raison de douter de sa parole. 

Aomine ne souriait pas, il ne jubilait pas, pas de sourire en coin arrogant et moqueur comme il l'avait si souvent en présence de Kagami quand il le taquinait et se moquait de lui, pas de lueur pleine de malice dans les yeux. Non, ceux-xi le fixait avec une sincérité qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ces yeux bleus et cela ravala la réplique cinglante qu'il lui réservait avant d'ouvrir les yeux. 

-Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire que je veux être dans cette situation, dit-il à la place en serrant les dents, car il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ai laisser penser à Aomine qu'il aimerait cette situation. 

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait t'amuser, mais ta peur des chiens est irrationnels, du moins pour celui-ci, Nigou ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche. Tu déteste que je te voit dans cet état ? Très bien, alors fait en sorte que je ne puisse plus m'en servir contre toi. Répond simplement Aomine comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Mais il voyait son point de vue, tout le monde avait déjà essayer de le raisonner avec toute sorte d'approche, de lui faire comprendre qu'un animal aussi mignon que Nigou ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il n'avait jamais compris leur point de vue car pour lui Nigou n'avait vraiment rien de mignon, il avait l'air diabolique. Aucune de leur approche n'avait fonctionné, il avait fait des effort et avait réussit à rester dans un périmètre raisonnable du chien pour leur faire plaisir mais aussi proche que maintenant était toujours impossible pour lui. 

Mais Aomine ne tentait pas de lui dit que ce chien était mignon, il jouait sur son honneur et sa fierté pour le faire confronter sa peur. Parce qu'il sait très bien que Kagami ne veux pas qu'il le voit dans cet état, qu'il ne veux pas paraître vulnérable en face de lui. Simplement parce que Aomine et Kagami sont très semblable en tant que personne, leur personnalité était étrangement similaire et à la fois différente, mais sur ce point, quand cela touchait à la fierté, ils étaient les même. 

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire si je déteste les chien ou pas ? 

-C'est juste pitoyable de te voir si faible face à un si petit animal alors que tu refuseras toujours d'abandonner contre moi, ça me donne l'impression de perdre face à un chien et j'aime pas ça. 

La réponse lui retira un rire qu'il ne réussit à garder en lui, parce que évidement ce serait le genre de réponse que lui donnerait Aomine. Il se contenta de cette réponse, même s'il avait l’étrange sentiment qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Son rire se perdit dans sa gorge avec un bruit très gênant quand il sentis Nigou sauter sur son abdomen. Kagami faillis crier, vraiment crier, et il était certain que si ce cri avait quitter sa bouche cela n'aurait rien eus de virile et cela aurait été très gênant, surtout avec Aomine comme premier spectateur. Son corps se tendit d'un seul coup figé et dur comme une pierre tandis qu'il arrêta de respirer pour quelques seconde. 

-Chutt.... C'est bon, détend toi concentre toi sur autre chose, il ne bougera pas. Murmura Aomine presque à son oreille et le mouvement était presque assez intime pour lui faire oublier qu'il se trouvait toujours sur un terrain de basket à la vue de tout le monde, et qu'il avait actuellement un chien sur son ventre. Kagami se rendit compte qu'il serrait fermement les jambe d'Aomine qui était de chaque coté de son corps, c'était la chose la plus proche de ses main et dans la panique il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce petit détail. Il détendit légèrement sa prise meurtrière contre le tissus de son short, légèrement confus que l'autre ne lui ai pas fait remarqué. 

-Continue de respirer tranquillement, tu ne risque rien du tout. Continua de murmurer Aomine, tu sais c'est légèrement insultant que tu ait peur de ce chien quand je suis juste derrière toi et que tu es complètement à ma merci.... 

Kagami aurait manquer le dernier mot si Aomine ne l'avait pas murmurer directement à son oreille, et pour prouver ses dire l'homme déplaça sa main qui lui caressait la nuque pour la glisser à l'avant de sa gorge comme s'il allait l’étrangler mais la main resta là sans exercer la moindre pression. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge en sentait la peau chaude de sa main le long de son cou, un endroit plus que vulnérable, un endroit qu'il refusait de laisser les gens touché car premièrement comme il venait de la dire c'était l'endroit le plus vulnérable de son corps, et deuxièmement parce que c'était également le plus sensible. C'était comme si le temps venait de s’arrêter.

Aomine n'avait même pas besoin de serrer pour lui enlever son souffle car malgré lui à ce simple contact il fut incapable de respirer. Les doigts de Kagami se contractèrent légèrement le long du short d'Aomine, c'était minime mais la panthère ne manqua pas la réaction qu'il avait réussi à obtenir avec ce simple contact, et cela le fascina. Il était complètement à sa merci, et si cela en énervait un, l'autre trouvait ça jouissif. 

D'un autre coté, par ce simple contact, Kagami avait complètement oublier sa panique concernant le chien sur son ventre, il en avait presque oublier sa présence. Il l'aurait probablement fait si le chien ne pesait pas son poids. 

Il se força à respirer, car s'il restait en apnée encore quelques secondes il n'avait aucun doute concernant le fait qu'il tomberait dans les pommes sous le manque d'oxygène, et après quelques respiration réussit à trouer un rythme régulier et son corps se relâcha un peu. Il était toujours tendu, ne vous méprenez pas, mais il réussit à se détendre légèrement dans la prise d'Aomine. 

Il avait bien conscience que le gars savait dans quel état il était, avec sa main pressée contre sa gorge, Aomine pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur sans aucun problème, chaque battement pulsait contre ses doigts et sa Kagami pouvait le sentir aussi. Il était juste incapable de dire si Nigou était à l'origine de ça, ou si c'était simplement à cause d'Aomine et de sa soudaine tactilité. 

-Prêt pour la prochaine étape ? Demande son rival après quelques seconde de silence dans cette position très étrange et pourtant si confortable. 

-Ho je ne savais pas que j'avais le choix. Réplique t-il sans venin, plus pour la forme que par réel ressentiment

-J 'essayais juste de rendre tout cela plus confortable mais bon c'est toi qui voit. 

Il sentis Aomine déplacer sa seconde main, celle qui n'était pas sur sa gorge pour lui saisir le poignet et le déplacer vers l'animal. Ses mouvement étaient rapide et Kagami fut incapable de réagir avant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il comptait faire. Il n'avait jamais caresser un chien, hormis lorsqu'il était vraiment petit avant qu'il ne se fasse mordre par l'un d'entre eux, mais il était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. De plus ses réflexes étaient pour le moins totalement inexistant à cause de la fatigue et de la distraction que constituait Aomine. Il se tendis brusquement en essayant de résister contre la prise du basané, mais cela ne servait à rien, sa prise était ferme et il n’était plus qu'à quelques centimètre de l'animal. 

Il se mis a trembler inconsciemment, la panique dans son corps l'empêcha de le remarquer, mais son rival ne passa pas à coté, Aomien sentis les légère secousse qui parcouraient son corps et sa main étaient presque en train de convulser. Plus que n'importe quand avant il se rendis vraiment compte à quel point Kagami était terrorisé par les chiens, il se demandait si c'était pareil pour tous les animaux où juste ceux là, mais bizarrement il voyait bien Kagami avec des chats. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour le calmer, le but était qu'il soit détendu sinon Nigou le sentira et partira et tout cela n'aura servi à rien. Mais Kagami était plus tendu qu'un string et ne semblait pas vraiment sur le point de se calmer de si tôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal à faire tout ça, peut-être était-ce juste de l'ennui, en attendant que Tetsu et Satsuki reviennent. Ce n'était pas vraiment important il n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions sur ses propre agissement, il était plutôt le genre de personne à agir par instinct et se contenatit de faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était ce qu'il faisait maintenant.  
Il enleva la main qui tenait la gorge de Kagami, même s'il aimait l'avoir là car sentir son poul erratique contre ses doigts, savoir quel genre d'effet tout cela avait pour lui, avoir Kagami si vulnérable, surtout lui de toute les personnes était quelque chose dont il n'arrivait pas à se lasser. Kagami avait toujours un feu incroyable dans les yeux, il est toujours compétitif, il a du répondant et à sa propre fierté. Il n'a jamais baisser une fois les yeux devant Aomine, et prend un malin plaisir à le provoquer quand il le peut. Alors avoir quelqu'un comme Kagami dans cet état pour si peu, ça lui procure un sentiments étrange dans la poitrine, étrange mais très agréable et ça le fascine. 

Mais pour le moment il en à besoin autre part, donc malgré lui il déplace sa main jusque devant les yeux rouges sangs. Comme prévu le tigre se tendit presque immédiatement, il lui bloqua la vue pour le forcer à se concentrer sur autre chose, sur les sensations, il laissa la main du roux pas loin du chien, il était encore trop tendu pour initier le contact tout de suite. 

Kagami était vraiment paniqué là, il ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il se débattre de toutes ses forces pour sortir de cette situation inconfortable ? Il était totalement aveugle pour le moment, Aomine lui bloquait la vue avec une main pour une raison quelconque et son autre main n'était pas bien loin de la gueule de Nigou. Et il était incapable de voir si l'animal était sur le point de le mordre ou quand exactement il entrerais en contact avec lui et cela l'angoissait plus que n’importe quoi. Il essaya de se détendre mais c'était impossible il voulait partir loin de tout cela, de base il voulait juste passer une bonne soirée avec Kuroko, une après midi à se balader en ville et à discuter, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, il n'aurais jamais pu le prévoir. Et pour une fois, il décida de mettre sa fierté de coté, même si cela signifiait capituler devant Aomine. Dans sa tête s'était clair, c'était le but de la panthère, il voulait juste le faire abandonner devant lui, ils ont toujours été dans une sorte de compétition, quelle qu'elle soit, et il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un autre raison à son comportement plus qu'étrange. 

Kagami pouvait maintenant sentir son corps tremble de toute part et il détestait paraître aussi faible devant lui, donc pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait faire quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il regretterait pendant longtemps.

-S'il te plait Aomine... T'as gagné, j'abandonne mais s'il te plait laisse moi partir. 

Il détestait sa voix fébrile, il détestait paraître si faible si enfantin, si brisé pour si peu. Il sent Aomine se tendre légèrement derrière lui, il l'aurait manqué si tout si dos n'était pas en contact avec le torse d'Aomine. Le gars ne s'était probablement pas attendu à ce qu'il capitule comme ça, il était probablement aussi un peu déçu de le voir abandonner aussi vite, mais pour le moment il s'en foutait il voulait juste partir retrouver son appartement. Il s'attendait à ce que Aomine le laisse partir, après tout il lui avait donner ce qu'il voulait n'est ce pas ? Il n'avait plus aucune raison de le pousser dans tout ça. Mais comme d'habitude Aomine n'est pas le genre de personne prévisible. 

Contre toute attente, il le sens mettre son visage dans son cou, il peut sentir sa respiration chaude contre sa peau, encore plus qu'à la normale maintenant qu'il à les yeux fermé, ses autres sens sont plus développés. Il ne sait pas non plus quand exactement la prise d'Aomine sur son poignet avait disparu, sa main supportait la sienne mais il n'y avait plus aucune pression, Kagami pouvait l'enlever à tout moment si l'envie lui prenait. 

Mais pour être honnête il se sentait trop paralysé pour faire le moindre mouvement maintenant et si seulement c'était tout, il aurait pu le gérer, mais là, la situation était totalement hors de son contrôle. Il lâcha un petit bruit peu viril lorsqu'il senti un légère piqûre à la jonction entre son épaule et son cou. Il savait ce qui se passait même si c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait. Il n’avait jamais vraiment été en couple mais il n'était pas ignorant il avait vu des film, il avait vu des amis en couple et il savait exactement ce qui se passait. Aomine venait de lui mordiller le cou, pas assez fort pour que ça fasse mal, mais suffisement pour le surprendre. Il sentis la langue du basané passer au dessus de la zone sensible comme pour se faire pardonner pour le traitement soudain. 

La sensation était incroyable, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les gens faisaient ça, il avait toujours trouvé ça un peu stupide car il n'aurait jamais laisse quelqu'un aussi prêt de son cou comme ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, mais ce qu'il ressentis sur le moment était indescriptible. 

Aomine continua de lui manger la gorge sans même se soucier de leur environnement, il sembla complètement perdu dans son propre monde. La main qui restait sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir quoi que se soit disparu et glissa jusqu'à sa taille dans une prise presque rassurante. Le corps de Kagami réagit tout de suite, il était perdu dans toutes les sensation qu'il ressentait, tout ça le rendait fou, la bouche d'Aomine contre sa peau sensible, sa main chaude qui pressait juste assez pour faire valoir sa présence sans l'obliger. Et son odeur musqué n'aidait en rien à la situation. 

Il laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule derrière lui, haletant légèrement, totalement essoufflé par tout ça, laissant plus de place à Aomine pour faire ce qu'il voulait sur son cou, il ferma ses yeux inconsciemment pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il ressentait. 

Il laissa échapper un gémissement malgré lui, il a beau avoir tout tenté pour le retenir, il s'est mordu la lèvre pour s’empêcher de sortir le moindre son, mais ce gémissement là a eut du mal à rester à l’intérieur et s'est frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. La pression de la main contre sa taille s’affermit légèrement, Aomine pris un bout de beau entre ses dents et se mis à jouer avec. C'était presque trop, trop d'un coup, trop à gerer pour lui. Kagami agrippa la main d'Aomine qui tenait la sienne, il avait besoin de se tenir à quelque chose. Son autre main était toujours au niveau du short du basané, crispée dans le tissu. Et petit à petit, il commença à se sentir légèrement excité, et si un jour on lui avait dit que Aomine serait la cause de cet état il leur aurait foutu un coup de poing dans la tête sans aucun scrupule. 

Il était totalement perdu, jusqu'à en oublier où il était, quelle heure il était, c'était juste lui et Aomine perdu dans leur petit moment, exactement comme lorsqu'ils étaient en match l'un face à l'autre, dans leur monde. 

-Woaf !

Il sursauta et rouvrir presque immédiatement les yeux, il avait totalement oublier Nigou, c'était dire à quel point il était parti vraiment loin. Le chien était toujours sur son ventre, Aomine n'avait pas quitté sa position mais avait arrêter les attentions sur sa gorge sûrement aussi surpris que lui par l'interruption. Il le sentis prendre une grande inspiration contre sa gorge qui le chatouilla légèrement. Aomine retourna sa main droite pour prendre la sienne pleinement, il ne résista pas, après tout à quoi bon après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il était encore beaucoup trop confus et avait encore du mal à réaliser que toute cette histoire venait réellement de se produire. 

-Est-ce que tu peux me faire confiance pour cette fois ? Demanda Aomine la voix basse et plus calme qu'il ne l'ai jamais entendu, pas de sarcasme, pas de mépris, pas d'arrogance, juste calme et posé. 

-Tu me demande d'être honnête, ou simplement de gonflé ton ego ? Réplique t-il même s'il manquait son mordant habituel, entre la fatigue et les émotions qui ont fait leur chemins dans son cœur il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le provoquer mais l'intention initiale était de changer de sujet. Il fuyait la situation actuelle comme il le pouvait. 

Aomine renifle d'amusement à ça, probablement rassuré que Kagami reste toujours le même malgré tout ce qui vient de se passer. Il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, il a déjà du mal à se l'avouer à lui même, mais il se peut qu'il ait perdu le contrôle de la situation, il s'était perdu dans le moment et en avait même oublier son objectif principal. Il avait voulu le distraire légèrement pour lui faire oublier sa peur, mais il n'avait jamais prévu d'aller aussi loin, ni de ressentir autant pour si peu. Le rouquin avait été beaucoup plus réceptif que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, il pensait qu'il se prendrait un coup de poing pour avoir osé le toucher comme il l'avait fait, mais la réaction qu'il avait déjà eut auparavant en lui agrippant la gorge avait été suffisant pour le pousser à faire tout ça. 

Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à autant de réaction, et de soumission de sa part. Il avait perdu le contrôle, et ce n'était rien comparé au moment où Kagami avait sorti ce gémissement de sa bouche, il avait été noyé sous l'émotion que cela lui avait procurer et il l'avait juste perdu à ce moment là. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation et en avait même oublier le but dans lequel il l'avait fait, et honnêtement ça l'effraie un peu maintenant que le moment est passé et qu'il arrive à réfléchir.

-Ferme là Bakagami juste répond. 

-Je ne peux pas répondre, je n'en sais rien du tout.

Et c'était la vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Aomine n'était pas vraiment la meilleure personnalité pour te donner confiance, il est arrogant et assez méprisable au premier abord quand tu le vois la première fois, ou du moins quand tu l'entend parler pour la première fois tu n'a pas envie de lui faire confiance. Mais d'un autre coté ce n'est pas comme si il ne connaissait pas ce qu'il y avait sous cette surface. Il l'avait bien vue aujourd'hui, Aomine est un être humain comme tout le monde, surtout quand il s'agit de Momoi et de Kuroko, il avait découvert une nouvelle facette. Donc aujourd'hui il était incapable de dire si il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Aomine tiqua à sa réponse vague.

-Est ce que tu peux essayer de me faire confiance ? Reformula t'il 

-Après tout ce qu'il viens de se passer, je peux bien essayer. 

-Garde les yeux fermés, ou vers le ciel

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il tout de suite sur ses garde, peu sur de tout cela. Il n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il va li arriver, et ne pas être capable de voir ce qui lui tombe dessus est quelques chose qui l'angoisse un peu. 

-Fais moi confiance, réplique Aomine en roulant des yeux à son comportement. Alors Kagami obéis, du moins il essaie. Sa tête toujours reposé contre l'épaule dure de l'as de la génération des miracles, il se concentre sur les nuages dans le ciel et sur leur forme, profitant de la présence derrière lui même si c'est Aomine. Il n'aime pas les contact physique, du moins c'est ce qu'il a toujours cru, mais il doit avouer que c'est confortable et vraiment pas désagréable. Il prend une grande inspiration en se concentrant sur tout ça et en laissant Aomine faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le raisonner dans tous les cas. Il sentis le bleuté diriger sa main quelque part, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais bizarrement il se sentait plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Même s'il ne voyait pas où était Nigou, même s'il avait toujours cette appréhension, il était moins angoissé et moins tendu qu'il y a 20 minutes. 

Peut-être à cause de la fatigue, car ses yeux avaient beaucoup de mal à rester ouvert, ou simplement à cause de la distraction d'Aomine, ou le surplus d’émotions qu'il avait ressentis en même temps, très contradictoire. 

Bien rapidement ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose de doux et de chaud, c'était très confortable, comme une sorte de peluche, sauf que celle-ci bougeait et produisait de la chaleur corporelle. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était entièrement à l'aise, mais il était loin de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentis tout à l'heure, c’était supportable. 

-Tu peux regarder si tu veux, intervint Aomine le sortant de ses pensées.

-Je passe. 

Il se sentait trop fatigué pour même bouger la tête, ses yeux d'une façon ou d'une autre s'étaient fermés et il était incapable de trouver la force nécessaire pour les ouvrir. Son corps était relâché et s'appuyait entièrement contre celui d'Aomine derrière lui, sa main dans le pelage doux de Nigou, l'autre sur la cuisse vêtue de son rival. Il était plus détendu que dans son propre lit et pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit plus confortable que son matelas. Le match de cette après midi l'avait vidé d'énergie, et avant qu'il ne le sache il sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve, son corps suppliant pour un peu de repos. 

Koroko et Momoi avait trouvé une sorte de Maji burger un peu plus loin, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement se contenter de prendre des snacks pour remplir l'estomac des deux sportifs, Aomine comme Kagami étaient tout deux de très gros mangeur, c'était très dure de remplir leur estomac sans fond. Kuroko savait que s'il voulait satisfaire leur appétit il leur fraudais bien une dizaine de burger chacun. Il leur avait bien fallut 15 minutes pour trouver le restaurant, et une dizaine de minutes pour commander et payer le tout. 

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de les laisser tout les deux sur le terrain, certes ils étaient fatigués mais ils n’étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs amis non plus. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup mais cela pouvait autant être une bonne chose qu'une mauvaise, leur relation était imprévisible. Ils pouvaient se comprendre mieux que quiconque mais leur fierté et leur caractère les poussent à se mettre en compétition et à rentrer dans une relation de provocation. Ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre violent, du moins pas physiquement mais Aomine a tendance à dire des choses blessante sans s'en rendre compte et Kagami est capable de répondre avec des coup si cela part trop loin. 

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas vraiment serein de les laisser tout seuls là bas et qu'il voulait se dépêcher de les retrouver. Même s'il appréciait la compagnie de Momoi et passait un bon moment avec elle, il n'arrivait pas à mettre de coté cette inquiétude qui le rongeait. Il avait laisser Nigou au cas ou mais ce n'est pas comme si le chien pouvait faire grand chose, du moins pas contre Aomine car dans un sens Kagami s'enfuirait aussitôt si le chien se mettait à aboyer contre lui. Cette pensée le fit sourire légèrement alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour avec la dizaine de burger dans un sac qu'il réservait à son meilleur ami, tandis que Momoi portait ceux de Aomine. 

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du terrain de basket, ça faisait bien 40 minutes qu'ils avaient laisser les deux rivaux ensemble, et honnêtement il ne savait pas s'il allait les retrouver au même endroit qu'ils les avaient laisser. Il doutait que Kagami soit parti sans lui, et encore moins sans ses burger, mais qui sait ?

Quand ils virent le terrain de loin ils ne virent pas les deux joueurs et pendant quelques seconde sa peur redoubla. Peut-être que quelque chose c'était mal passé entre eux et qu'ils s'étaient battus puis étaient rentrés chez eux. Il le prenait beaucoup à cœur car ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis, ce sont deux personnes très importante pour lui et il voulait juste qu'ils s'entendent bien ensemble. L'après midi qu'ils venaient de passés tous les quatre avait probablement été l'une des meilleure cette année, et il voulait recommencer mais cela serait totalement impossible si les deux ne pouvait pas mettre de coté leur différents. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas été choqué par ce qu'il vit, lui qui était un bon observateur et savait lire facilement les gens, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vu ça venir, et tous les scénario qu'il avait imaginer sur le chemin du retour n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité il avait été complètement à coté de la plaque. 

Aucun des deux n'étaient blessé, en fait ils étaient tous les deux en train de dormir assis par terre comme si c'était l'endroit le plu confortable pour dormir. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le surpris vraiment, car Kagami et Aomine s'était dépensé cette après midi et avaient mérité un peu de repos. Non ce qui le perturba réellement dans la vue devant lui, fut de voir Kagami assis contre Aomine la tête contre son épaule dans les bras du bleuté qui avait son visage dans le cou du rouge, tout deux perdu dans un sommeil profond. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez surprenant comme cela, sur le ventre de Kagami se trouvait Nigou, sa main dans le pelage, celle d'Aomine sur son ventre. 

Ils s’arrêtèrent tous les deux devant la scène, bouche bée, bien qu'un coup d’œil à coté de lui lui fit savoir que Momoi était sur le point de crier et de sauter dans tous les sens devant le spectacle. 

Elle essaya de se contenir, évidement, elle ne voulait pas les réveiller sachant qu'elle ruinerait le moment, tandis que Kuroko en profita pour prendre une magnifique photo, autant pour le souvenir que pour faire chanter les deux plus grand plus tard. Appelez le diabolique si vous le voulez, il appelle ça l'instinct de survie. Même s'il se doutait que les deux basketteur le tuerait s'ils prenaient connaissance de cette photo un jour. 

-Ils sont tellement adorable, chuchota Momoi les yeux brillant d'émotion en voyant son meilleur ami si paisible et avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.  
Aomine n'est pas vraiment douer pour se faire des amis depuis quelques années, son comportement à tendance à repousser les gens donc les seuls amis qu'il avait étaient ceux qu'il s'était fait au collège, c'est à dire elle et la génération des miracles. Mais Kagami était différent, il l'avait connu après son changement, et leur relation n'avait pas commencer de la meilleur des façon, même si ils ne sont pas amis, ils sont évidement quelque chose, surtout lorsqu'on les voit dans cette position.

-Je pense que je me suis inquiété pour rien, réplique Kuroko avec un sourire attendris, posant les burger à coté d'eux, ils les prendront quand ils auront faim, on va les laisser tous les deux se reposer, je vais te raccompagner chez toi. 

Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient venu dans cette position, encore moins comment Aomine avait fait pour faire en sorte que Kagami supporte la présence de Nigou, en sachant que Kuroko avait essayer un nombre incalculable de fois de le persuader que le chien était inoffensif. Et voilà qu'au bout d'une après midi, même pas, en une demi-heure à peine, Kagami laissait le chien lui monter dessus et le caressait tranquillement. Il s'était sans aucun doute passé quelque chose ici, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus et au final il savait que cela n'avait pas d'importance, tant que ses deux amis s'entendait il ne pouvait pas demander plus.  
Satsuki le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux ayant déjà oublier les deux garçon, beaucoup trop contente de faire la route avec lui pour s'en soucier. 

Elle était prévisible, mais elle n'était pas stupide pour autant, elle savait que Aomine était entre de bonne main et que Kuroko voulait les laisser tous les deux tranquille. Et puis faire la route avec son Tetsu-kun. Il posèrent les burger à coté du duo, leur laissant une bouteille d'eau avec et les laissèrent profiter de leur petite sieste, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se déroulera le réveille. Dans tous les cas, Kuroko décida qu'il ne voudra pas être là quand ce moment arrivera, quoi qu'il arrive. Nigou les sentis arriver lorsqu'ils posèrent les deux sachets au sol et releva la tête vers eux, ses oreilles aux aguets et ses yeux brillants de joie en revoyant son maître. Kuroko lui fit signe de venir, et le chien en mis pas plus d'une seconde pour sauter du ventre du roux pour le rejoindre. Kagami remua légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, ce n'était plus leur affaire maintenant, il demandera plus tard aux rouquin comment s'est dérouler sa journée. 

Il se détourna avec un sourire, Satsuki à son bras qui repartait dans ses grand monologue qu'il écouterait avec un petit sourire au lèvres, heureux de cette merveilleuse après midi avec ses amis. Il était heureux d'avoir découvert toutes ces personnes.

Kagami ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il était complètement épuisé et ses yeux avaient vraiment du mal à se faire à la légère luminosité du jour. Sa première vue fut un ciel rougeâtre, qui lui fit vitre comprendre qu'il était tard, il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler ce qu'ils s'étaient passer avant qu'il s'endorme ni la raison pour laquelle il dormait en plein centre ville sur un terrain de basket, la présence de la personne derrière lui était suffisant pour qu'il s'en souvienne parfaitement. Ses muscles étaient un peu endoloris, notamment sa nuque à cause de la position dans laquelle il était, et croyez le ou non, l'épaule d'Aomine n'était pas le meilleur coussin du monde. Il s'étira et fit craquer son cou et son dos puis se frotta les yeux pour chasser l'aspect flou qui l’empêchait de voir correctement. Du moins il fit de son mieux avec les bras d'Aomine autour de lui qui réduisait ses mouvements, et apparemment même en faisant de son mieux pour être discret, il finit quand même par déranger le basané. 

-Arrête de bouger, marmonna t-il en enfouissant son visage encore plus profondément dans son cou comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, et Kagami aurait du être énervé par cela mais il ne ressentis qu'un vague amusement à la réaction si enfantine du gars. Il ressemble plus à un chaton qu'à une panthère noir actuellement même s'il ne le dirais jamais à voix haute au risque de représailles. 

Il fronça néanmoins les sourcil en ressentant soudainement le manque de poids sur son ventre, il ne l'avait pas remarquer avant mais maintenant il avait du mal à faire abstraction. Il regarda de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de voir l'animal parce que même s'il avait du mal avec, ça restait le chien de Kuroko et il s'en voudrait si le chien se perdait parce qu'il l'avait mal surveiller. Il savait que l'animal était important pour son ami, et pour toute l'équipe même, c'était leur mascotte et il s'en voudrait si quelque chose lui arrivait par sa faute. 

C'est comme ça qu'il remarqua les deux sachet de nourriture à coté de lui avec ses dix burger habituel. La simple vue suffit à lui faire gronder le ventre de manière vraiment monstrueuse qui ne fit que réveiller encore plus Aomine. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils avaient dormis, mais c'était suffisamment longtemps pour que le soleil commence à se coucher, et pour que Kuroko décide de partir sans lui en le laissant endormi en plein milieu du terrain. 

Aomine soupira en relevant légèrement la tête, ses yeux un peu endormi. 

-Tu es un monstre Bakagami, ton estomac est un trou noir sans fin. 

-Oui oui, tu me l'a déjà dit, j'ai besoin de manger pour rester en forme, mon corps à besoin d’énergie, surtout après un match. Réplique t-il en essayant de se relever pour aller chercher ses sandwich fétiche et manger enfin un morceau. Son dernier repas était les deux glace qu'il avait manger il y a 4 heures, et cela n'était pas du tout suffisant pour lui. Cependant sa tentative fut réduite à néant quand les deux bras autour de lui se resserrent et le refirent tomber au sol durement. 

-Oï Ahomine je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Laisse moi partir j'ai faim. 

-Hm. Marmonna tyil et pendant quelques seconde Kagami cru qu'il dormait encore et était une sorte de somnambule, mais non, il n'y avait aucun doute, même s'il avait les yeux fermés il était bel et bien réveillé. 

-Hey Aho, Nigou n'est plus là, Kuroko est revenu le chercher donc tu peux arrêter de jouer maintenant et laisse moi partir. 

-Tu pense que je jouais ? Demanda Aomine en lui lançant un regard indescriptible, haussant les sourcil dans l'expectative. Un regard qui le déstabilisa quelques instants, surtout compte tenu de leur proximité étant donné que Aomine ne semblait pas vraiment sur le point de le laisser partir. 

-Pourquoi d'autre tu l'aurais fait, tu as certainement prit plaisir à me voir me mettre dans cet état pour si peu, tu ne va pas me dire que tu l'as fait de la bonté de ton cœur parce que j’aurais du mal à te croire.

Il n'essayait même pas de le piquer, parce que finalement c'était vrai, Aomine ne faisait rien par la bonté de son cœur, il se servait quand il avait besoin de quelque chose et ne se souciait pas de déranger les autres. Alors il avait vraiment du mal à croire que Aomine avait fait ça pour lui, sans rien attendre en échange. 

Le basané détourna quelques seconde les yeux, ce qui le surpris car ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de faire ça, en général il attendait que se soit lui qui baisse les yeux, comme à peu prêt tout dans leur vie, ils en avaient fait une compétition et il était rare que Kagami gagne à ce jeu là. Mais que Aomine détourne les yeux aussi facilement était pour le moins perturbant. 

-Peut-être que c'était juste une manière de te remercier... Pour m'avoir fait aimer le basket à nouveau....

Sa voix était basse, il l'avait presque manqué et il l'aurait probablement fait si le gars n'était pas si proche de son oreille. Il voulait rire à ça, parce que dans quel monde Aomine remerciait t-il quelqu'un aussi soudainement ? Mais quand le basané verrouilla leur yeux à nouveau il perdit son rire et ses mots, car la sincérité qu'il y avait dedans était sans limite et il s'y perdit totalement, à tel point que sa gorge en devint sèche et qu'il fut incapable de répondre à ça. 

Bien sur il savait que Aomine aimait le basket plus que n'importe qui, il savait quel était ce sentiment, lui même était un amoureux fou du basket. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a jamais eut de relation amoureuse, cela ne l'a jamais intéressé pour la simple et bonne raison que toute sa vie tournait autour du sport en question. C'était toute sa vie et il adorait progresser. Cette dernière année son niveau avait explosé, en se mesurant à la génération des miracle, en se mesurant à Aomine, il avait dut puiser dans toutes ses forces, utiliser toutes ses cartes pour gagner. 

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il ne trouvait pas d'adversaire digne de ce nom, en Amérique il avait battus toute sa catégorie, et en venant au japon il avait espérer trouver des adversaire digne de ce nom. Alors bien sur il connaissait ce léger ennuie quand il n'avait plus d'adversaire pour le stopper, mais premièrement cela n'avait pas été aussi fort que celui qu'avait ressentis l'as de Toho, et deuxièmement il avait retrouvé rapidement du challenge en les affrontant tous les 5 un par un. 

Donc il savait que Aomine avait attendu pour un adversaire qui le ferait jouer avec tout son potentiel, mais il n'avait pas vraiment mesuré à quel point Aomine voulait être sauvé de tout cela. Assez pour qu'il le remercie en face à face, lui qui avait une fierté encore plus grosse que la sienne. 

Il ressentis son cœur se serrer de manière indescriptible, c'était à la fois dérangeant et à la fois incroyable, il ne savait pas s'il aimait se sentiment ou s'il le détestait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir ça, c'était même la première fois. Pourquoi Aomine lui faisait ressentir autant de chose, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se noyer et de vivre pour la premier fois tout en même temps. 

Il laissa ses instinct le diriger, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait mais il n’avait jamais été doué pour trop réfléchir avant d'agir, tout cela était trop compliqué pour lui, le basket avait toujours était son centre du monde, mais là il ressentait un manque de quelque chose, c'était comme si son corps avait besoin de quelque chose et qu'il était incapable de savoir quoi.

Son corps se mis à bouger de lui même, il rapprocha son visage de celui de son rival et sans rien dire de plus il l'embrassa, il sentis Aomine se crisper de surprise derrière lui mais il n'arriva pas à s'en soucier, ce n'est pas comme si le gars ne pouvait pas le repousser si l'envi lui prenait, et honnêtement il était tellement perdu dans les sensations qu'il n'arrivait même pas à envisager s'écarter de lui. Il se retourna complètement face à lui, passa une main dans les cheveux bleu nuit et approfondit le baiser. 

Aomine repris rapidement de sa surprise et ouvrit la bouche pour lui permettre l’accès, il répondit au baiser s'allongeant contre le sol entraînant le rouquin avec lui, une main contre sa taille, l’autre contre sa mâchoire. C'était une bataille silencieuse entre les deux, celui qui contrôlerait le baiser sera le vainqueur et comme tout le temps aucun des deux n'abandonnera avant la fin. Bien sur au début Kagami avait le dessus et contrôlait le tout, il avait l'élément de surprise et il avait fallut quelques longues secondes pour qu'Aomine s'en remette complètement. Le pauvre avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et comment ils en étaient arrivé là, il réagissait toujours rapidement il avait des reflex et une agilité hors norme, mais il devait avouer être totalement perdu. Était-il encore en train de dormir et que son cerveau lui jouait une sorte de blague étrange ? 

Il ne pensait pas que Kagami prendrait ce genre d'initiative, surtout si l'on prend en compte que le rouquin ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au basket et à la nourriture, mais honnêtement il avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir actuellement. Il était bien trop occupé à reprendre le contrôle de la situation et à défier Kagami pour penser aux petits détail.  
Il se servit de son corps pour les faire balancer et se retrouver au dessus du rouquin, reprenant presque aussitôt le contrôle du baiser, après tout il avait plus d'expérience dans le domaine et après quelques secondes Kagami capitula au profit du plaisir qu'il ressentis quand Aomine l'embrassa avec autant d’intensité qu'il le pouvait. Un gémissement quitta les lèvre du bleu, c'était faible et peu audible il avait retenu le vrai gémissement qui menaçait de quitter ses lèvres, mais cela sonna dans le besoin et résonna encore et encore dans le crane de Kagami comme une douce musique qui lui décrocha également un gémissement, bien plus audible.  
Ils s'en foutaient d'être en plein milieu de la rue, à la vue de quiconque passait à proximité, ils ne s'étaient de toute façon jamais vraiment soucier de ce que pensait les autres donc pourquoi le faire maintenant alors qu'ils sont si merveilleusement bien occupé. 

Qui aurait cru qu'une après midi avec une chaleur aussi étouffante dans une ville avec autant de monde aurait pu se finir de cette manière ?


End file.
